


Futanari of the Stigmata

by snakebit1995



Category: Seikon no Qwaser | The Qwaser of Stigmata
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Gender Bender, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Qwasers everyone is a Futanari, Soma is gained from more than just breasts. Mafuyu is roped into this world and ends up coming out of her shell.</p><p>Contains: LEMONS, Gender Bender</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**I decided to write a Seikon No Qwaser Futanari story. It's mostly like the real story except with some Futanari.**

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

"Come on Tomo." I looked at my watch "We have to go or we'll be late."

"Phew…" she lightly snored

"You already overslept you can't still be tired!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry!"

Tomo and I started to head to school, both of us were students at a local academy. Tomo is much prettier than me, she has short blue hair, big soft breasts and a long thick cock, unlike me I've got messy red hair, modest breasts and a pretty small cock. Everyone in this world is a Futanari, we have both forms of sexual organs, they say a long time ago humans had both male and female genders but gradually evolved to be both.

"Good morning Teresa-chan!" Tomo and I waved at the woman in the garden.

"Hm." The brown haired nun bowed her head and walked off.

Tomo and I ran all the way to class, making it just in time.

"WAH!" Tomo went in first and a bucket of water dumped on her.

"Tomo!" I gasped.

I glared at the classroom of girls "Who did this?"

"It's okay Mafuyu-chan." Tomo smiled to calm me down "It's just water."

Tomo's desk had also been vandalized, covered in markers and cut marks. Tomo was too nice to get upset but I was pretty angry.

"She's still alive…rate." Hana mumbled.

Hana is a bully classmate, short orange hair, flat body and just a real piss off.

"Did you do this?" I asked.

"Wasn't me." She huffed "I heard reports a girl was killed in the city, thought it might have been her."

"You little-." I got ready to smack her with my Kendo sword but Tomo grabbed my hand to stop me.

"My, my were we perhaps about to witness a classmate assault another?" Miyuri, the current headmistress daughter said "to think the former headmistress daughter is still allowed to live her out of my family's generosity. If you cause trouble you could be thrown out of that shack."

_I want to protect Tomo from all these bullies, but there are so many…_

* * *

**Later**

Tomo and I managed to survive another day of school and were finally headed home.

"How about we do something special for dinner tonight." I proposed as we walked how.

"Yeah!" Tomo clapped "Hmm?"

Tomo looked over and saw a pile by a tree.

"Is that a person?" she asked as we went to inspect it.

"Are you alright." I asked.

The hood fell off the person and I saw her face, long silver hair, deep blue eyes one of which had a scar, and soft pale skin, she was beautiful, like a maiden from a picture.

She groaned out something in a language I couldn't understand and fell into Tomo's chest.

"Little pervert!" I yelped whacking her with my sword.

"Mafuyu-chan you knocked her out!" Tomo gasped.

"Uhh…my bad." I frowned.

* * *

**Later**

Tomo and I took the unconscious girl back to our house and got her into bed. I was the one who had to undress her, she was just as beautiful under her cloak, she had big round breasts, although smaller than Tomo's, and a generous bulge in her underwear.

"She's cute don't you think." Tomo said.

"I guess." I pouted "I'm gonna go get a real nurse now, don't do anything while I'm gone."

I headed out toward the school offices, I really should by a cell phone to expidite something like this, as I was running something stung my eyes, smoke wafting over from a fire, a fire at the church.

_All the paintings and artifacts…_

I made the stupid choice to go running into a burning building, the last thing you're supposed to do.

"You know be trying to save a fake." A voice said.

"Huh?" I looked back and saw a cloaked figure with a mask there "Who are you, did you start this fire?"

"Where is the real Icon?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as the figure pulled out ringlet like blades "Are you the one who attacked those girls?"

The figure threw those daggers at me, I ducked behind the pews to avoid getting cut up. Suddenly two daggers spun passed and wrapped around my wrists, binding me to the wall.

_It's hard but then how did they change shape to bind me?_

"Oh right, you're the one who's always taking care of that Yamanobe girl." The figure walked towards me "Well I have no use for you. I'll burn you form the inside!"

The ringlets the girl was spinning engulfed into flames and she looked ready to kill. The woman taunted me be throwing the flaming rings around me but not actually hitting me, she was burning the pictures just to spite me.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Why cry about it?" she asked "No one will come save you."

_She…she's right._

"Now die!" a ring was thrown right between my eyes.

_I'm…gonna die._

Suddenly the rings flying at were swatted away and a person stood before me. It was the silver haired girl; she was wearing her jacket again.

The girl swiped her hand over a nearby candle holder and it broke apart, suddenly daggers were flying at the masked figure.

"Iron…" the masked figure said "So it's you. That mark on your face, a stigmata of the martyr, Sasha."

"Tsk." The girl dropped to her knee.

"Oh, seems you haven't replenished your supply of Soma." The masked attacker laughed "Then you die!"

I thought we were about to get hit again when suddenly Teresa dropped down from a chandelier and swirled her dress bottom to knock the ring daggers away

"Teresa-chan!" I gasped.

"Sasha." She whispered throwing her clothes off.

"WHA?" I gasped.

The silver haired girl walked up and started sucking on Teresa's breasts, the nun moaning softly as the girl pulled back with determination in her eye.

"What is that girl?" I asked Teresa.

"She is a Qwaser, one of the sacred warriors." She explained as the girl took the attacker outside.

"Qwaser?"

"They receive the blessings of Mary though Soma." Teresa explained "They control elements and fight for or against evil."

"Tremble before me!" the girl said slashing through the attacker with a scythe.

"Wow…" I looked at her "Thanks for saving me."

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

* * *

**Later**

"YAWWNN!" I sat up "Tomo!"

My adoptive sister was sleeping in my bed with me again, it was so aggravating when she did this mostly because she always pokes my boobs in her sleep.

"Why do you always do this; I mean I'm nothing special you're bigger anyway." I looked at her and noticed she was a little red so I put my hand on her head "You've got a fever; you're staying home to rest."

I got dressed and headed to school where everything flipped upside down.

"This is our new transfer student from Russia, Alexandra Hel, she's skipped a few grades so she's younger than your girls." The teacher explained

"YOU!" I pointed at her.

It was that girl form last night.

"Oribe do you know this girl?"

"It's nothing." I mumbled sitting down.

"Well since you seem interested I'll leave you to help her adjust." The teacher said.

"Yes Ma'am." I said as the girl walked passed.

"There won't be need for that." Miyuri said "It would be better for the Headmistress daughter to take such care."

"Miyuri." I mumbled.

"Tsk." She poked my nose "Don't get a big head Mafuyu."

"This girl is merely a class maid." Miyuri told Alexandra "You can tell her what to do Sasha-chan. That's the other name for people named Alexandra right?"

"Who gave you permission to call me that?" the girl glared "Never use that dirty name on me ever again."

Miyuri was taken aback "Do you know who I am?"

"Is your only talent to leech of other people?" the girl sighed "If all you have is words than be quiet."

The girl got up as Hana tried to yell at her, the desk falling apart and Hana's ass rising up, her bulge showing in her panties.

"Stay away from me got it." The girl said "Those who get close will experience true terror."

After class I went home to check on Tomo with one of our classmates Ayana before tracking down Alexandra.

"Umm hello." I smiled "I wanted to say thanks for helping me out before."

"I didn't do anything; I just hate those kinds of people." She brushed her hair out of her eyes "And I hate people who bend to their whims too."

"It's not my fault, they'd hurt Tomo if I didn't take it." I said.

"I don't care." The girl sighed.

_What an icy personality!_

"Why did you even come to this school?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" she asked back.

"Because I have to protect Tomo and I need to know where you stand!" I yelled.

"I'm hunting that masked person." She explained twiddling with her long earing "I'm trying to stop them from getting the Theotokos at the church. Now step back!"

The girl jumped up and grabbed the light pole, weaving it into a scythe that swatted away daggers. I looked up at the bridge and saw that masked person again.

"Last night you knew me and Tomo and now you're here!" I yelled "So you have to be-."

"A classmate." The smiling mask said with pride "You're correct."

"Don't move." Alexandra told me as fire blasted around us "She's only attempting to scare us."

The silver haired girl slammed her scythe down and the air got cold, ice erupted out and froze the ground, putting out the fire.

"I've seen enough for now." The masked attacker vanished once more "I'll be bringing the icon to him soon."

"Him?" I wondered.

"I'll hunt you down. Alexandra rubbed her left eye "And kill the Gold Qwaser."

* * *

**Later**

Alexandra had passed out again so I took her back to our house…again, but once she woke up she stormed off, barely remembering to but her vest back on, still she was nice enough to stay when I made dinner for us. She was so impressed with my awesome cooking she said I could call her Sasha.

What a strange girl." I sighed laying in the tub, water surrounding my body "She left with Teresa I wonder if those two are doing…that again?

I shivered feeling myself get uncomfortably erect.

"Something bothering you Mafuyu?" Ayana asked as she washed Tomo's back.

"It's nothing!" I yelped trying to hide my boner.

"Look if you need to relax I don't mind." Ayana said rubbing her own penis "Everyone needs to rub one out once in a while."

"Ayana!" I gasped.

"Ohh…feel so good." She sighed.

"Mafuyu!" Tomo moaned as she stroked her own thick cock "Come on."

I sighed and wrapped my hand around me smaller than average penis and started stroking myself slowly. Tomo and Ayana were also going to town, the three of us masturbating in the bath.

"OHHH!" Ayana moaned "I'm…OHHH!"

My classmate started cumming and Tomo wasn't far behind her.

"MMMM!" I bit my lip as a pressure built up inside me and I started cumming in the bathwater.

_I can't believe I just did that…I've never masturbated with another girl around before._

We got out of the bath and I sent Tomo to bed to make sure she didn't catch another cold. While Ayana and I were finished getting changed that masked figure attacked and grabbed my classmate.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

"KYAAA!" Ayana yelped as her clothes were ripped off.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Tell me where it is." The figure said "Cause if you don't I'll burn this girl's nipples and cock off."

"Mafuyu help me!" Ayana cried out "We're friends aren't we?!"

"Alright!" I said "I'll tell you, just let Ayana-chan go."

"You talk first." She said "And drop that stupid kendo sword."

I tossed my sword to the ground and it bounced on the tip, spun and I ran forward and grabbed it.

"HYYAA!" I swung up and shattered the attackers mask.

"No…impossible." I looked at the figures true face "T-Tomo?!"

"That wasn't very nice Mafuyu-chan." She smiled "Are you surprised? You kept treating me like some pet but I've been much stronger than you since the start. Think of this as repayment. Now tell my where the icon is, or poor Ayana is gonna get burnt."

"How naïve!" Sasha yelled from atop a nearby spire "Did you think that act would fool me?"

"Wait!" I yelled as she leaped in to attack.

"RAAH!" Sasha swept her Scythe but Ayana blocked it.

"Huh?"

"I can't believe you figured it out, I was sure I had you all tricked." Ayana smirked.

"It was…you." I gasped.

"I've known since the start that the masked attacker was just a puppet you were using." Alexandra explained.

"Damn, looks like my charade is over." Ayana said throwing a cloak up and changing into a tight bondage like bikini "Let's finish this."

"Tonight I crush you!" Sasha yelled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Seikon No Qwaser was the first anime I watched so I'm gonna aim to make this a good story. We'll really get into the sexy stuff next time and explain how Futanari play into Qwaser powers.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Soma

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

I couldn't believe it, Ayana was the person who attacked me…I thought she was my friend.

"HAAA!" Teresa moaned as Sasha drank from her breast.

"Oh they let you feed yourself." Ayana smirked.

"But this one's pretty hot too." She said fondling Tomo's large chest and rubbing her crotch "Such big soft tits, and what a cock for a girl her age it's unbelievable. I want to taste her so much."

"I thought you were our friend, but it was you!" I yelled.

"Friend?" she smirked "Who would want to be friends with a loser like you."

Sasha and Ayana exchanged blows, I was worried with Tomo caught in the middle that someone could hurt her.

"HHMM!" Ayana licked her lips "I want her so much."

Ayana ran her tongue over the side of Tomo's breasts "I want her!"

Ayana reached down and took one of Tomo's tits into her mouth, sucking and pulling on her nipple with her teeth. At the same time, she was stroking Tomo's cock, the girl moaning in her arms. Ayana was frantic as she bobbed her head around.

"YAAAA!" Tomo let out a moan as her thick cock twitched and blasted out ropes of thick cum all over Ayana's hand.

"HMMM!" the girl licked her hand clean "HHAAA! It's incredible! I've never tasted any Soma this good! I need it!"

Ayana picked Tomo up by the tits.

"NOO!" I yelled "Don't!"

"OHHH!" she moaned as she slid her own cock into Tomo.

"I thought Soma had to be gotten from breasts?" I asked Teresa.

"It can be." She said "But it's inherently a sexual energy making it present in semen and absorption through sex."

"She's so tight!" Ayana moaned squeezing Tomo's nipples as she fucked her in front of us "I can feel her Soma pouring into me!"

"Sasha she's gaining a lot of Soma." Teresa warned.

"I know, let's do it." The silver haired girl said bending the nun over onto all fours and starting to fuck her in front off me.

"What's happened to my life!" I blushed.

_These people are so shameless, using their bodies for power, it's so weird!_

Still there was a strange sense of pleasure I got from watching this. Seeing Tomo's big soft breasts jiggle and flop around as Ayana carry fucked her and the moans Teresa was panting with. Sasha's naked body was also cute, her soft round tits wobbled on her chest, they were much smaller than Tomo's but still big. I could feel an uncomfortable boner running down my leg.

"S-S-SASHA!" Teresa moaned as she came all over him.

"UGGHH!" the silver haired girl groaned cumming inside her "RAAHH!"

She pulled out, still naked, and ran at Ayana who had tossed Tomo to the side. The two crossed weapons, their bodies bouncing about, their cock slapping around. Sasha grabbed the upper hand and blew Ayana away with a sharp cut, killing the girl. Sasha retrieved Tomo and started to walk back towards me and the recovering Teresa.

"Tomo." I smiled looking at the girl.

"HAA!"

There was a flash of gold light some strange marking appeared on Tomo's chest. Tomo stood up and walked out of Sasha's hands.

"So the rumors about you were true." Tomo said.

"What's that thing in her chest?" I said.

"A cursed nail." Teresa explained.

"It's you, the Golden Qwaser." Sasha hissed.

"Yes, my nail is piercing this girl do you know what that means?" she asked "I'll drain this girls Soma through the nail slowly till she dies."

"N-No." I shivered.

"Girl if you tell me where the Theotokos is I'll release the girl." She explained.

"I-."

"You won't have it." Alexandra glared grabbing my shoulder "I'm going to kill that Qwaser!"

"Be aware, my adepts will never surrender." The Golden Qwaser said as Tomo blinked.

"Huh?" the naked girl looked around "Mafuyu-chan?"

"Tomo!" I caught her as she fell.

* * *

**Later**

"Tomo." I looked at the sleeping girl in the bed.

"The Theotokos of Tsaritsyn." The Priestess from the church, Yunna, explained.

Yunna was pretty, tall, short brown hair, subtle curves and a little eyepatch on one eye.

"They say it's the first of all the icons." She explained "it depicts the image of a breastfeeding mother. The theme of Christ and Mary.

"So is it real?" I asked.

"They say the one at this school is just a copy." Yunna said "Tomo's Mother thought so at least."

"They say the Theotokos guards a powerful secret." Alexandre explained "all sorts of miracles and secrets contained in that tapestry. Not everyone believes that but a group called the Adepts, are searching for it."

"But then why does all this have to happen to Tomo?" I asked.

"Have faith." Yunna smiled.

"But how, I don't care about all that stupid stuff I only care about Tomo being safe!"

"If you're afraid than just leave." Sasha said "But to protect Tomo she must stay, if your so scared I'll protect her myself."

"There's no need for that!" I yelled "I'll be appointing myself as your coworker, I'm protecting Tomo too!"

"Well if all that's worked out may I make a suggestion." Yunna smiled.

* * *

**The Next Day.**

"You're living together?!" Miyuri yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" I sighed sitting down "I'm not the one who decided it."

"Don't get cocky bitch." Miyuri glared as Hana kicked over the trash and expected me to pick it up.

"Pick it up." Sasha glared.

"Be nice." I scolded her "Don't threaten people."

"But I have to-."

"Protecting doesn't mean to be rude to everyone." I said "As the class caretaker it's my job to help everyone get along, you included."

* * *

**?'s POV**

"We're almost there Mama." I said "I bet there are so many pretty girls in Japan for me to have fun with, do you think we'll have a good time?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Katja

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Hana's POV**

In an instant a rush shivered through my body. I had been roped into helping Miyuri pick up some little kid transfer. She was short, young, had blonde hair and pale skin, a little Loli.

_She's…MHMM…No stop, can't get a boner here._

"Hello." He squeaked "I'm Ekaterina Kurae, nice to meet you."

"Oh wow!" Miyuri clapped "Just wow! How cute!"

Miyuri hugged the girl, smashing her little face into her large breasts.

"Hana say hello too." Miyuri demanded.

"Umm…hi." I mumbled.

_This little kid…she's like a dream. I've always had a bit of an interest in the Loli fetish but this girl…Mhm…_

"Come on we have things to do!" Miyuri dragged us into her limo.

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

"I got it!" I cheered holding up my new deal from the market.

"I never knew Japanese people were such penny pinchers." Sasha noted.

"Quite you." I scolded "It's considered good practice to get good items at a low price, that's true anywhere."

"Mafuyu-Chan." Tomo poked me "We still have to go shopping over there."

"Oh right you said you needed new stuff." I nodded as she pointed at the Lingerie store.

"What a waste." Sasha said as we walked in "Spending money on a useless garment"

"Wait, you…don't wear a bra?" I asked.

"They just get in the way." She shrugged.

"Unacceptable!" I yelped "A girl your age with breasts that big has to wear a bra or awful things will happen, and I refuse to let you live in my mouse if you don't wear one."

"Wait, let me go!" she snapped as I dragged her to a dressing room.

I measured Sasha and grabbed the appropriate fitting clothes.

"Wow." I mumbled as she blushed and undressed, her pale body on display, Sasha was well endowed with E-cup breast and had a girthy penis between her legs, she was…like a dream.

"Stop staring at me pervert." She hissed tucking her penis into her panties.

"Here, let me fix this." I reached in and fixed her breasts, making them sit properly in her bra "There, see isn't that better?"

"Hmph." She pouted "It's…fine."

* * *

**Katja's POV**

"Oh how adorable!" Miyuri clapped as I stood there in this dress.

The annoying cow with the big tits was enjoying dressing me up, I on the other hand was scouting her and her friend, one of them was going to become my Maria, but which.

_Do I want the one with the better tits or the pedo with the cute ass, such a dilemma? I'd love to be able to suck those tits dry for Soma but something tells me the brown haired girl has a good cock between her legs…Hmm maybe I'll just take them both for myself._

I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed the pink haired cow was gone, it was just my and Hana.

_Time to make my first strike, I'll use her to let that Iron girl know the Empress is in town._

"Hana-san." I put on my cute voice "Could you unzip me please?"

"Um uh okay." She said nervously lowering the back on my dress.

"Copper~" I cooed.

"Huh?" she gasped as I triggered a power surge and knocked out the lights, pretending to fall down passed out as a result "Um Katja, are you alright?"

I felt her finger brush on my shoulder before kissing my soft skin, the room filled with fapping noises and I looked over to see her jerking off to me, I was right about one thing, she was packing quite the rocket downstairs, very girthy and long, the ones with flatter chests always seem to have fat cocks.

"Oh, taking advantage of an injured maiden." I smirked sitting up to glare at her as she masturbated "You pervert."

"Ha!" she gasped.

"Mama~" I called "This girl is harassing me."

The wires in the wall shot out and tied Hana up.

"No it's not true I-."

"You'd still deny it even with your hand wrapped around your dick?" I smirked as Mama made her kneel to me.

"Just admit it." I said raising my skirt "If you do, I'll let you kiss something special."

I moved my panties to the side and flashed my surprisingly long hard cock to her. The pathetic little thing drooled and panted heavily as she nodded and moved forward, before kissing and licking the head of my cock. I smirked as she kissed and sucked the tip like a bitch begging for it, I could feel the Soma pouring off her skin as she fed my hunger, some people will only take Soma through the breasts, others only through penis but I don't care, so long as I get what's mine, Soma is a sexual energy all Qwaser need to use their powers and we get it though all sorts of sexual acts, cumming in people, breast sucking, being cummed on it doesn't matter we can absorb it.

"Yes that's it slut suck my long cock, look at you on your knees sucking me off, don't you have any shame, I'm just a girl." I smirked more "Hmm!"

Hana was bobbing her head, sucking my cock like a obedient slave, I panted and moaned softly as I felt myself starting to release, cum flooded into her mouth and she coughed a bit but that as enough for me to restock my soma stores, finally full again.

"You truly are a perverted dirty bitch." I stepped on Hana's face as she drool my cum "You belong to me know, and soon your friend with the fat tits will too, you'll all know my place as Empress of this whole world, all women will bow at my feet."

* * *

**Later**

**Mafuyu's POV**

"I can't believe you're being so shameless!" I yelled at Sasha "You can't just do that to people!"

"HMM!" She moaned popping the woman's breasts out of her mouth "Shut up."

We had been looking for Tomo and Teresa since they had gotten taken by this women but before we could find them we got attacked by some strange girl who shot lightning but since Sasha was low on Soma she decided to just feed off this kidnapper woman.

Sasha went back into battle and tried to fight the girl off before she was grabbed and electrocuted.

"Could you both stop this please, Sasha, Ekaterina Kurae." Teresa stepped in to defuse the situation.

"Tomo! Teresa-chan!" I smiled.

"How boring." The little girl sighed at Sasha "And the fun was just starting. Well enough play for today _Dasvidanya._ _"_

* * *

_**Katja's POV** _

_"We went for a walk and met a girl with white hair." I pretend sniffled and threw myself at Hana "I thought she was from my country so I spoke to her and she threw a bucket of water at me."_

_"That Tundra Bitch!" Miyuri snapped._

"Hmph." I smirked before grabbing Hana's supple butt "You listen here bitch, your my slut and you obey me."

"Y-Yes Princess." She mumbled and blushed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Chlorine

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

"Sasha! Teresa!" I yelled "If you don't hurry your breakfast is gonna get cold!"

"So noisy, it's still morning" The white haired girl grumbled walking down the stairs while strengthening her hair with her fingers.

"You know a brush would work better." I sighed "And I don't need your commentary."

We finished up breakfast and went off to school, stopping by the church first.

"Hmm." I blinked "You know Teresa has been living with us for about two weeks, but I haven't seen her smile once."

"Yeah." Tomo noted "By the way where is Teresa-chan from?"

"I don't know, Sasha?"

"I don't know." The girl shrugged and looked away "For me Teresa is simply someone who provides soma I don't care about her past."

"I can answer that." Yunna walked in "Teresa is from Croatia. It is a sad story, but I can tell it to you anyway. Teresa has had a hard life, her real parents were killed in an independence war, and then the church that raised her was sacked and demolished by a very strong Qwaser, she killed every one with her Chlorine powers and only Teresa survived, I found her later but…I've never once seen her cry, laugh or show any feelings at all, she's usually just in that pause state."

"Oh…" I frowned "Now I feel bad for asking…"

"You should be careful, it seems the Adepts have started to arrive in Japan." Yunna said "Including the Chlorine User, Chloe. That's the reason the Copper Princess was sent here, to help deal with them, do try and assist her."

* * *

**Later**

"Do you need help with anything Teresa-chan?" I asked.

"Hmm…" she just stared off and didn't blink but just sat down.

I felt my nose itch a lot.

_It smells like that pool…_

"Here." I pulled Teresa along to a closet "You wait here, I'll think of something."

"Hmph." I grabbed my wooden sword and headed outside to protect Tomo, and Teresa too.

"Stay back!" I pointed my sword.

_A playground full of little kids, who tries to attack someplace like this._

The woman attacking us was older, probably middle aged, had slicked back greasy olive hair, her eyes were buggy and creepy looking. She was wearing a huge heavy white trench coat so I couldn't get a good view of her body.

"You're the one who should know about the Tsaritsyn." The woman said "Tell me what you know or else I'll turn this playground into my gas chamber."

Before she really got the chance to try and attack us, these little daggers flew by and broke up the gas clouds.

"Sasha!" I gasped "Teresa…"

I had Tomo herd all the little kids inside while Sasha started going to bat against the Chlorine woman.

"Hmph." The woman flipped back and put her hand into a nearby water piece "You might have figured out how to counter the gas but what about this. HYUP!"

She waved her arm and a line of goop shot out and burned through Sasha's Scythe and forced her to throw off her sweatshirt when it got on that, leaving her only in an ill fitting tank top.

"So what will you do now?" The Chlorine woman asked as she leaned against a wall and casually rubbed herself through her clothes "With the water I made Hydrochloric Acid, you're Iron is useless! Try not to melt too much though okay, I wanna have fun with that sexy body after you die!"

"Sasha!" I yelled as the girl was pushed back.

***THUNK***

Suddenly a large orange shield soared over us and implanted in the ground before us.

"That's…"

"HRA!" Teresa jumped in and blocked the acid with the shield.

* * *

**Katja's POV**

"HMM!" I licked some semen off my lips as Hana fell back.

"You see unlike that bitch's stiff Iron my sweet Copper doesn't react with Hydrochloric Acid." I explained as I lined myself up.

"HAAA!" Hana moaned as I started fucking her on the roof top as I watched the end of that fight.

"HMPH!" I smirked at her orgasmic state "You're so pathetic Hana."

I grabbed her tiny tits and tweaked her nipples.

"OHHAAA Katja-sama." She moaned.

"Heh." I smirked "Such a boring flat chest, I'm growing bored with you."

"No please-HAAA-Don't say that." She begged.

"Perhaps I'll keep you around since you have such a nice ass." I said pushing a finger into said hole, the digit rubbing her cavern.

"HAA!"

"This isn't too bad either." I said painfully twisting her lengthy dick.

"GAAAH!" Hana screamed and started shooting cum all over her stomach.

"Moaning so loud." I smirked "It's like you want those little kids in the school building under us to hear you, how perverted."

"N-No!" Hana blushed.

"Heh." I smirked "UGH!"

I blasted inside her, filling her tight cunt with my sticky load.

"Hana I want some tits to play with, real big ones." I smirked "Let's really speed up getting Mayuri to play with us."

"Ha…ha…" the girl I had been playing with for the last hour panted "Y-Yes…Katja-sama."

"Hmph." I licked my lips "I think I'm starting to like Japan."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Mafuyu takes a trip to the woods.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Mafuyu's First Time

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

I was taking a trip out to an old house in the forest Tomo's Mom used to have figuring maybe I'd fine something related to the Icon there, I left a note for the others telling them not to worry…I also failed to mention I had to beg Miyuri to give me the key and even then, I "Owed her one."

Of course nothing is ever easy and as soon as I started hiking up the mountain I was attacked by some Qwaser thugs and nearly fell off the mountain only to wake up in a cabin.

"Hmm?" I woke up and saw a face staring back at me.

It was a young girl, blonde hair tied into a messy ponytail, she looked kinda curious and interested in me.

"WAH!" I gasped slapping her back "What are you doing Pervert!"

"Wow amazing!" the girl cheered "This is the first time someone besides Mistress managed to hit me."

"Don't be so pushy Elizabeth." A woman walked in.

She was mature, probably in her late 40s or early 50s, she had long sandy blonde hair framing her face, two large E-cup breasts visible even under her jacket and shirt. She was sexy and mature, a very attractive woman.

"I was surprised to find such a nice-looking girl passed out in the forest." The woman smiled at me placing a book down "How are you, any pain?"

"No I feel okay." I said covering myself with the sheet having realized I was nude.

"See Mistress cures are amazing!" Elizabeth smiled.

"I only lessened the pain but I think you're okay." She said "Well Lizzy shall we begin training?"

"Yes Mistress!" the girl grabbed something from the corner and ran outside.

* * *

**A Little while later**

I had to stay in the cabin for a few hours Lizzy and her Mistress, Olivia, wouldn't let me leave just yet, the two did a lot of training, fighting and sparring mostly.

"Miss Olivia is great." I said going to the river with Lizzy.

"Yeah my dream's to manage to hit her at least once." Lizzy giggled.

"That's nice." I smiled before I suddenly saw her throw her clothes off and dive into the river "What are you doing now?!"

"Come on in Mafuyu the waters great!" Lizzy cheered splashing around.

Lizzy had a petite body, very tiny breasts, but down below she was sporting a cock that would be considered big on most adults but was huge on a young girl like her, it was like a sausage, and her balls looked as big as small plums.

"Well…" I touched the water and felt the cool liquid "Alright!"

I took my clothes off and jumped into the water with her. It felt nice to just relax in the water and play around with Lizzy like a normal girl, although I did feel my eyes frequently drawn towards her big cock.

_No…bad Mafuyu._

"HAHAHA!" Lizzy jumped from behind and grabbed my breasts.

"Lizzy!" I gasped as she rubbed my chest and I felt her large rod rubbing on my crotch.

_HMM…I…want her inside me._

I pushed back to try and encourage Lizzy to follow my lead and soon felt hands on my hips.

"HMM!" I moaned as Lizzy slipped inside me, the first person besides Tomo I had ever done anything like this with.

_I don't know why…but I want her so much!_

"OHHH!" I mooned as Lizzy started fucking me.

"Mafuyu!" she moaned "You're so tight! I feel…so good!"

"H-Harder!" I moaned, her dick so big it was almost painful to have inside.

_I've never felt this weak before…it's like my energy is being drained just from fucking with Lizzy!_

"Mafuyu!" she moaned going faster "I…I'm gonna…HAAA!"

"OHHHH!" I moaned as I climaxed with her, my own dick squirming and blasting out some cum.

_Maybe…sex isn't so bad…a big Futa inside me…HMMM!_

* * *

**Later**

"Don't be sad Lizzy." I smiled "Next time I'll come back with my friends and we'll have fun, though Miss Olivia said you'd be leaving soon too, do the two of you travel a lot?"

"Yes, she says we're looking for the one who will save us." Lizzy explained.

"I see." I blinked "Well, goodbye Lizzy."

I leaned down and kissed her softly "I'm sure we'll meet again Lizzy."

"Bye Mafuyu." She blushed as I walked away.

I managed to complete the goal of my trip and get to the cabin, apparently Tomo, Sasha and Teresa found my note and came looking for me. We went into the cabin and found nothing majorly significate to the Icon though.

"Mafuyu-chan?" Tomo looked at me on the ride home "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just seem…more relaxed is all." She smiled "Like you've loosened up."

"Ha!" I blushed "Well I'm the same."

_There's no way I'm telling Tomo what I did, and if Sasha heard I'd never hear the end of it from her. This was a one-time thing…yeah…just this once._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- A Night at the Museum.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Miyuri

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

In order to pay Miyuri back for letting me go out to the cabin Tomo, Sasha and I had to work as maids for the night at an exhibit she'd be running in a few days.

"Welcome back Mistress." I growled a bit.

"As expected you look lovely." Miyuri said smugly.

"It's an honor to be complimented by you." I hissed.

"Oh you're is cute too Tomo." She added.

"Really, I'm so happy!" Tomo smiled "I was looking forward to wearing this!"

"You didn't greet me." Miyuri smirked teasing Sasha who was not happy to be dressed like a maid.

"Tsk…" she bit her lips "Welcome…Mistress."

"Ohoho!" Miyuri laughed "I can't wait till tomorrow!"

We were told to start dusting and such, Sasha was clearly not happy.

"This dress, it's too tight in the chest, what the hell's even the point why do I have to dress up for you!" she yelled at me.

"I needed it to get the keys to the cabin." I pouted "And we found Auntie's notebook there so it's no problem."

"It was nonsense we already knew." She growled at me.

"Oh how cute you look." Katja walked up and teased the older girl.

"Shut up." The Russian girl hissed.

"Be quite I'm your Mistress too you know." Katja smirked.

We walked around the exhibit, apparently, it was Katja's idea to do this all so she could see some egg. Unfortunately, before we could do much the exhibit was broken into by a full on mercenary militia. They were all young ladies in camouflage outfits led by an older middle aged woman and a younger woman with long blonde hair wearing a white pantsuit. Before we even had a chance to fight back we were tied up and restrained. They wanted all the valuables but they also wanted…us, and they wanted the unconscious Sasha first.

"No!" Miyuri got up "Am I not enough of a hostage? Listen here you simpletons, I am the Mistress of this house and it is my duty to protect my family's employees, further more Katja is my precious little sister, I'll protect them all with my own life."

"Miyuri…"

"Alright fine." The woman in the white pant suit said "Undress yourself."

"Fine." Miyuri huffed standing on a little make shift stage they had.

Miyuri unbuttoned her blouse and showed off her pink bra which hugged her large bust, she then slid her skirt down her long legs and showed her tights panties, I had always heard Miyuri was big, but the bulge she had was next level big.

By this point the mercenaries were openly rubbing themselves to the sight of her, pants tightening as they drooled over her sexy body…I couldn't blame them, I felt the stirring too.

"She's shivering." The woman in the suit smirked as Miyuri too off her bra "I can barely contain it…take off the last one I want to see it."

"Stop!" Katja suddenly yelled in her cutesy voice "I'll do it too! I don't want Onee-chan to be the only one to suffer."

"Hmm. Okay." The woman in the suit smiled creepily.

"No you can't." Miyuri said.

"Thanks" I heard Katja lean into Miyuri's chest "This will be fun…"

"Huh?" Miyuri wondered "HAAA!"

Miyuri let out a powerful gasp as Katja started sucking on her breasts, her other hand sliding down Miyuri's legs and teaseing her cock through her panties. The mercenaries were quick to get into the show of the little Loli teasing and fondling the older girl.

"OHHH!" Miyuri gasped even louder as Katja reached into her panties and pulled out the girl's sausage like cock and began to stroke it.

At this point most of the mercenaries were already stroking themselves to the sight and I couldn't blame them, it was quite the sight.

"HMM!" I looked over and saw Tomo squirming, desperately trying to calm what I'm sure was a raging erection under her skirt.

_I bet Tomo's cock is getting so hard…I wanna climb up and just rail her…wait what am I saying? Control yourself Mafuyu._

I looked back and saw that now Katja was naked, the girl was just as petite as her clothed form would have you think but boy, I was surprised a girl her age was so large, her penis was close to 7 inches long and thick like mine.

"Oh that feels…so weird." Katja moaned still playing the role off innocent little girl.

I don't know how but she had Miyuri on her knees sucking her cock, the pink haired beauty bobbing quickly and slurping on shaft. Miyuri's tits bounced around as the girl sucked Katja off with eager anticipation.

"HMMM HAAA!" Katja moaned blasting all over Miyuri's face, her cum dripping onto her chevage.

"Katja…sama." Miyuri moaned softly.

"Onee…san." Katja pouted and bent onto all fours "Please…"

"Katja…" Miyuri bit her lip as her dick twitched a bit with anticipation, her body moved forward and slowly entered the petite girl.

"MMMM!" Katja groaned a bit and gripped the edge of the stage as Miyuri's thick cock entered her tight hole.

Miyuri started thrusting into Katja, the smaller girl's whole body shaking with each pump. Miyuri was bouncing around too, her tits slapping about and her soft bottom wobbling ever so slightly, her hearty peach like testicles were also rolling around, Miyuri was a stuffing sight when she fucked like this.

I could feel my own cock getting harder and harder, bunching up in my underwear as I became more and more turned on by the sight, still I felt so ashamed of the fact I was getting off on this. I saw Tomo had managed to sit up and was panting like a beast in heat, her hefty breasts rising and falling rapidly, her nipples we so hard I could see them through her maid outfit.

"Come on…" Katja hissed "Won't you cum already."

"I'm…" Miyuri's face heated up like a tomato "HAAAA!"

Miyuri shivered and shook while blasting Katja full of her steamy seed, the girl's hole gushing out the excess.

"Finally." Katja sat up as Miyuri fell back, the Loli's own cock dribbling with precum.

"Katja-sama!" Hana suddenly appeared.

"You're late." Katja sighed licking the cum off her legs "I'll punish you for that later…Mama!"

Katja summoned her puppet to eliminate the mercenaries who were all caught with their pants around their legs…literally. After dealing with the issue we all went back home to get some much needed rest.

* * *

**Later**

**Katja's POV**

I smirked a bit as I sat on the couch watching the news, on my left was Hana and on my right was Miyuri, both my new pets in just their underwear as they enjoyed turns sucking on my cock.

"Good girl Miyuri, I was surprised how easy you were to break." I snickered as she sucked my cock "Such a weak willed girl."

"Katja-sama." She moaned a bit.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 9**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Oxygen 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

To celebrate the strange new arrival of Lizzy and Olivia at school, Oliva was going to be teaching our class for a bit, we were having them over for dinner. Lizzy was in her usual overall like outfit and Miss Olivia was wearing more of a dress that showed off her bust.

"To think you'd become our homeroom teach Olivia-san." I smiled placing a pot on the table.

"It was certainly surprising to meet you again." She smiled "To think I'd be guided here."

"It's a small world." I chuckled.

"You are Sasha correct?" she asked the grey haired girl "I'll be counting on you as well."

"For what?" Sasha grumbled.

"Be nice." I whacked her head a bit "Olivia-san is a nice woman who really helped me out."

"So what?" she pouted.

"You're perfume smells really nice." Tomo complimented her.

"Oh it's been some time since I used it but yes, it's a scent I'm quite fond of." Oliva told her.

"It reminds me of one my mother used to wear." Tomo hummed placing a plate down before Lizzy "Here you go."

"Thanks!" she clapped "Wow Mafuyu, beef stew and it looks yummy."

"What the hell." Sasha complained "We always have Borscht today."

"It'll be good for you to try different things." I told her.

"Why eat that it's just a cheap imitation of stew." Lizzy teased.

"What did you say?!" Sasha growled.

"Both of you stop it." I told them "Let's have a nice dinner."

After dinner Oliva-san had to run out and meet someone so Lizzy was going to hang out with us for a bit. Since it was late and we'd had a long day a nice bath seemed like a good idea. Of course Sasha was still being cranky and refusing to join us

"Whoa!" Lizzy awed at Tomo's body "You're so pretty."

"Hmph." I poked my much less endowed body "So…"

"You're still young too." Tomo blushed a bit as Lizzy stared at her "I'm sure you'll grow up beautiful too."

"You really think so?!" Lizzy cheered "I hope so, I want some big boobies, a nice dick would be great too."

Tomo just giggled at Lizzy's innocence but after what we had done back at the river a few weeks ago I knew she was no little kid.

"Hmm." I blushed and covered my crotch which I could feel getting a little erect. Part of thinking back to that embarrassed me…but part of it got me so excited, getting around like this in front of other people…

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**NO POV**

"These the chicks searching for me?" Hana asked looking at the girls who her friends had tied up.

"HAAA!" The girl moaned as Hana pulled the ropes.

"These binds are terrible." She scoffed as she basically tortured the thuggish girl.

"Kuchiba-chan won't forgive you." She hissed.

"Who?" Hana asked.

"That's the girl who recently showed up at their school and took charge." One of the luckiest said.

"You must be Katsuragi Hana." A deeper voice said.

Hana turned around to see a lanky girl with long spiky sky blue hair, her bust was average, larger than Hana but smaller than someone like Tomo or Miyuri.

"That's her, Kuchiba Yui." The girls gasped.

"So we finally meet little slave girl." She said.

"HMM!" Hana blushed.

"Don't call her that, Hana's our queen." Her underlings tried to attack only to fall to the ground as Yui walked between them.

"What the…" Hana was confused.

"I'll be your master." Yui grabbed her wrists and pinned them.

"HA!" Hana moaned as Yui reached up her skirt and tightly squeezed her cock and balls.

"Mary Magdala Chan…"

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Mafuyu's POV**

"Hmm." Lizzy pouted and tired to pull her skirt down more "It's too small."

"Don't worry it looks great on you." I told her.

"If you say so!" she smiled skipping off to her class.

"Ugh." Sasha grumbled opening her locker "Huh?"

"Hmm, oh a letter with a heart stamp!" Tomo gasped "You got a love letter?!"

"Whatever" she got ready to rip it up.

"Wait!" I took it "It takes a lot of courage to send these, you should at least read it."

"Fine." She tore the envelope open and looked it over.

"I wonder who would send a letter to someone like you?" I asked.

"Hmph." She read the letter and folded it back up, sliding it into her bra.

"Well what did it say?" I asked.

"Are you going to meet her?" Tomo asked.

"I'll…try." She sighed.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"I'm here." Katja stood outside a rundown factory "Give me back my slave."

"Hmm." The girl smirked a bit as she zipped her pants back up and pushed Hana to the floor, the slave girl dressed in some skimpy cat costume "I don't know how you do it but I've never had so much fun with a slave before, you'll have to teach me the secret Miss Copper Princess."

"You know who I am but still had the guts to attack me?" Katja sneered a bit "You've certainly got balls. I was actually starting to grow bored of that girl now that I have Miyuri as well, I would have given her to you if you asked, but if you're an Adept then things are different."

Katja summoned her puppet "Die."

"Hmm." Yui held a hand up and the air swirled around her.

"This is…an Atomis?" Katja gasped "MAMA!"

Anastasia threw out her tendrils only for them to rust away as they got close to Yui, the Adept not even standing up to fight.

"It oxidized?" Katja squinted "You're…an Oxygen Qwaser!"

"Hmph." Yui giggled "Be careful, get to close and something like this could happen."

"HAAA!" Hana gagged a bit as the air around her was sucked away, her body suffocating.

"Oh look her face is turning blue." Yui laughed "Come on do something, aren't you going to help your friend?"

"Ha…" Katja closed her eyes "…Copper!"

The wiring and circuitry in the walls ripped out and sprung to life and attacks.

"How foolish." Yui snickered.

The sparks of the wires ignited the pure oxygen and triggered a booming fire ball that exploded outward and blew Katja away.

"I had a wall of Oxygen, shame you couldn't see it." Yui giggled again "This is fun…but it's over now, BURN this into your body, my message for that Iron Maiden."

"Katja-sama!" Hana grabbed the younger girl.

"Stupid…run away." She coughed.

"Wonderful, I'll clean this up all at once!" Yui pulled her hand back "GAH!"

Suddenly an arrow shot though her wrist, she looked up at one of the holes in the ceiling and saw Teresa there with a bow and arrow.

"You bitch." Yui sent a shockwave up to knock Teresa down.

"Run." Teresa landed and kicked Yui back "You should find Sasha."

Hana quickly fled, she was barely outside by the time Teresa was taken down.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**Mafuyu's POV**

"Who do you think it is?" Tomo asked.

"I don't know, I'm just here because you are, it's not like I care who wants to date that bratty girl." I scoffed.

"She's here."

"Where?!" I jumped up.

Sasha was approached by a slender girl with long straight blue hair, she seemed shy but sweet.

"Is this from you?" Sasha pulled the letter out of her cleavage.

"Hmm." The girl hugged her, tears forming in her eyes.

"What?!" I gasped "She's crying already!"

"Please…" the girl sniffled a bit "Sasha-san, you have to stop my sister."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 10.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Oxygen 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

"TSK!" I cut vegetables for dinner.

That girl Sasha had met, Kuchiba Aoi, she was so close with her, I don't even know why I was pissed off about it.

"What's wrong Mafuyu?" I felt Tomo hug be from behind, her large breasts pressing against my back.

"HA!" I gasped a bit in surprise "N-Nothing."

Lately I've been trying to keep my distance a bit from Tomo, I keep finding myself getting excited about her and other girls too. I used to be a focused girl who never thought of things like that but since that time with Lizzy…I can barely control myself.

"Uhh Mafuyu it's burning!" Tomo pointed out.

"WAH!"

_It doesn't matter what I'm feeling, I need to be nice and show that girl some hospitality._

"I wish you wouldn't just bring random people around." I told Sasha.

"Why you had guests the other day." She swirled her long white hair around her finger.

"There's a difference between having someone for dinner and having an overnight guest." I told him "And don't get any weird ideas about doing things with that girl."

"Mafuyu-chan don't be mean." Tomo smiled "Let her stay."

"Tomo-." I started to sigh and explain to her when our door was pushed open.

"Help." Hana stumbled in carrying Katja, both looking rather bruised and burnt.

The basically stopped the conversation, we quickly got the two inside and called the nurse for help.

"She's got some burns and she's in an overall poor state." Oikawa-sensei explained "Lucky you I was here tonight. I won't stick my nose into your business but I'll be in the infirmary so call if you need any help."

She patted Tomo and I on the head before heading it.

"It seems this is my sister's doing." Aoi frowned "Sasha-san I'm sorry."

"Don't go running away." Sasha grabbed her wrapped wrist "I'm keeping my promise."

"Wait a minute what are you doing now?" I asked.

"None of your business." She told me "Aoi can wait in my room."

"You live in my house it is my business!" I snapped.

"What even is your business with me." She looked at me and walked off.

"RAHH!"

* * *

**Later**

I ended up storming back to my room in a rage, complaining about Sasha and her terrible attitude.

"How am I even supposed to answer a question like that on the spot!" I groaned hitting my head on the desk.

I heard a shattering noise come from Sasha's room so Tomo and I went to check.

"Aoi-san?!"

The window had been shattered and a girl was standing there, she had a face like Aoi but her clothes were different and her hair was spiky instead of straight.

"Are you the Daughter of Yamanobe Yukari?" she said holding up her hands, strange swirling balls forming in her palms "Aoi did a good job."

"HMPH!" Alexandra suddenly dashed passed us and tackled the woman out the window.

"Sasha!" I yelled as she chased after the stranger "Tomo stay here!"

I grabbed my kendo stick and chased after Sasha.

_Why am I running after her…she'd tell me this is none of my business but…_

I followed them to an abandoned school house where Sasha was confronting the girl who said that she and Aoi were sisters who just wanted to be free.

"Once I defeat you then leave." Sasha pointed her scythe at Yui.

"For that…it'd take a miracle!" the girl blasted her with air.

_I can't get involved I'll just be in the way…but Sasha can't do anything, there has to be something I can try._

I looked behind me in the entrance way and saw a fire had started, I heard that the other room was full of oxygen so.

"Sasha stay down!" I used my stick to shatter the window and let the flames jump inside.

The resulting spark triggered an explosion that resulted in a backdraft that blew Yui away.

"I saw it in a movie once." I grabbed Sasha and started to pull her to safety.

"What are you doing here?" she coughed.

"Because I wanna be." I told her "and I wanted to know the whole story."

"RAHH!" Yui blasted the floor under us, caving it in and dropping us both into an underground cavern.

* * *

**Later**

"Ugh…" I groaned feeling water splash on my face, I must had hit my head on the way down because I was feeling pretty hazy and unclear, but I still remember a bit of what happened.

"We must have fallen pretty far." I looked up "Who knew this was down here."

"Sasha!" I looked over and saw the white haired girl passed out not too far away.

_That's right…she grabbed me when we fell_

"She's freezing." I felt the cold water on her skin, I looked down at her heaving breasts and blushing body…I felt something bubbling up inside me.

"This is just to help her." I took a breath and pulled my tie down a bit "Nothing more."

With a bit of nervousness I undressed us both, it was embarrassing to be naked like this, even with another passed out girl, especially a younger one who was so much more developed than me. She had these large soft DD's with just a hint of sag while I had small firm B-cups…I was kinda jealous of her much larger dick as well.

"Soma is sexual energy…so I just have to make us both feel good." I blushed a bit looking at Sasha "Oh dammit just do it Mafuyu! HAA!"

I moaned a bit as I moved Sasha's balls out of the way and slid my cock into her tight hole. It took me a moment to get used to the feeling…but it felt really good, like nothing I had ever felt before. I started to thrust a but, my hips gliding forward as I shivered with tingling pleasure. Sasha was starting to pant a bit, even in her unconscious state she could feel pleasure.

I reached out a bit and pinched her nipples, playfully pulling and tugging on her large breasts while I rammed deeper into her, both of us moaning together.

"This feels…Amazing!" I moaned, my tongue practically hanging out of my mouth "I can't believe I was missing out on this!"

I leaned over and licked Sasha's right breast, swirling my tongue around as I came closer and closer to climaxing.

"Ha…ha…HAAA!" I felt an overwhelming sensation pulse through my body and allow me to release, a small dose of my spunk flooding into Sasha as she panted in her slumber.

I held her close to me, her mouth somehow latching on to suckle on my breasts. As I came down off the high and the afterglow I was a little embarrassed and felt some shame…but also some arousal too. I still wanted Sasha to know as little about this as possible so before she woke I got dressed again before clothing her.

"Huh?" Sasha slowly chat up.

"Took you long enough." I scolded her.

"…right." She clenched her fist "My strength…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I pouted.

"Right…" she sighed adjusting her coat.

"So…can you beat her?" I asked.

"I think so." She started to make a sword "I have a plan and a promise."

"To help Aoi right, so she won't get hurt again?" I asked.

"Again?" she looked at me.

"When you grabbed her earlier didn't you see the bandages on her hand?" I asked.

"I…hadn't noticed." Alexandra stood up and looked to be a little confused by something.

"Hmm, the wind is blowing." I commented.

"Stay back." She told me.

Yui appeared and this time when Sasha fought her she was able to drive her back with her new steel sword that wouldn't rust.

"That's enough." Sasha held her sword at the girl's throat "Aoi!"

"Huh?" now I was the confused one.

"There is no Kuchiba Yui." Sasha said as the girls hair straightened out "It's always been you, just you!"

"She's…a second personality?" I gasped.

"No…that's no true." Aoi shook her head.

"Don't let her fool you Aoi." A woman in a suit appeared.

She had a modestly curvy body and shoulder length softly curled blonde hair…and she was carrying a skull.

"Who are you?" Sasha glared

"Yui existed look." The woman held up the skull "Yes you killed her…you're older sister. Blinded by power that you gained in a ritual you killed her without knowing. If you want to bring her back, you'll need the miracle of Tsaritsyn."

"That's right….I…" Aoi started to trembled.

"Aoi!"

"STAY AWAY!" she yelled and the air in the room concussed and shattered most of the walls "Please, just kill me!"

She suddenly glared up "OR DIE!"

"HRA!" Sasha ducked her punch and stabbed Aoi in the stomach.

"GAH!" she spit out blood "Thank…you."

The cave crumbled around us but we made it out just fine, I think Sasha was a little shaken though.

"I know…" I hugged her a bit.

* * *

**NO POV**

"Have her frozen." The woman in the suit spoke to a cloaked figure "And inform Paracelsus as well. I suppose we own Alexandra-chan a thank you for this girl."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Home Alone…and not one of the bad ones (Chapter 12)**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. Home Alone

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Tomo's POV**

"I'll make dinner when we get back Tomo, you wait for us here okay." Mafuyu smiled.

"Okay…" I blinked "See you later."

Mafuyu, Teresa and Sasha were going out on night patrol since there was someone creeping around school.

"Haa…" I sighed looking at the grocery bags "Dinner…I don't want to make the others work and then cook."

I rolled my sleeves up "I'll make dinner myself!"

I started cooking…and then started a fire.

"Uhh?" I grabbed a bucket "Water right?"

"Stop that!" someone grabbed my arm and threw a blanket on the fire.

"Huh?" I blinked at looked at the girl who helped me.

She was taller than me, older than me by a few years she had long but frizzy hair, a modest body with C-cup breasts and wide hips. She was wearing a jacket that showed a little cleavage and some tight white pants.

I didn't really get to say much before she took over and fixed the food.

"You don't throw water on a grease fire." She told me "You'll cause an explosion like that. Here eat this."

"Thank you." I frowned.

"It's a creation of the Super-Genius Jasmine Phrygianos." She smirked laughing a bit.

"It's good." I smiled.

"It's a recipe beloved by my younger sisters." She smiled at me.

"Oh you have sisters?" I asked.

"Yes, I have a few dear sweet siblings…wait I need to focus!" she yelled "Where is Yamanobe Akari?"

"Who?" I blinked.

"This girl." She held up a card with a name.

"Uhh…you read that kanji as Tomo not Akari." I told her, she looked European so I guessed she couldn't read Japanese well "But I'm Yamanobe Tomo."

"I see, I got you to admit it, all part of my plan!" Jasmine laughed "You are now in the hands of a super-genius Qwaser!"

Before I really could say anything, I was tied up by the radiator, Jasmine looking down on me.

"First…Soma." She nodded to herself.

"Uhh…" I blinked as she blushed a bit "You tied me up so if you want that stuff I can't help."

"Oh right." She nodded grabbing some scissors and opening the front of my shirt, my bra clad breasts uncovered, then she cut my skirt off so I was just in my underwear.

"Whoa so big." She gulped with shaky hands, the scissors about to clip my bra open.

"HA!" I gasped as my bra fell off and my breasts jiggled free, then she cut my panties and my penis flopped out.

"Aren't you ashamed?" she asked.

"No, I don't mind being naked." I shook my head "But…you don't look like you like this."

"J-Just shut up." She growled "I…have to do this. I'll use you as bait to get the Iron Qwaser and the other girl."

"NO!" I yelled "I won't let you hurt Mafuyu-Chan or Sasha-Chan! They're always protecting my…I'm a burden…if I can't be more than that I'd rather just die!"

"Don't say that!" she yelled at me "I understand because I have siblings but sometimes you have to protect things, even if it's hard!"

She cut me free "It's wrong to desire death."

"I…okay." I nodded "Maybe you should forget about this, go see your siblings."

"You're…very kind." She told me.

"Tomo we're back!" Mafuyu cheered coming into the room "It's the creeper!"

"GAH!" Sasha whacked Jasmine with a chain.

"Are you okay Tomo?" she asked.

"Huh…yeah I'm fine." I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Short one this time, I forgot that there's not much to this chapter in the manga.**

**Also have you seen the new series by the author and artist of Qwaser, it's pretty good, there was even a character that looked like Tomo in it.**

**Next Time- Chapter 13- Q and R**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Q and R

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"I told you" An attractive female cop spoke "The Academy is straight down the road, just turn left at the first light."

"When you say it kindly it's a problem." A duo of curvy pink haired girls said, one wore blue and the other orange "Can you give it as an order?"

"You're making me angry." The woman crossed her arms under her ample bust.

"She's scolding us!" the orange one smiled.

"Then she's a mistress!" the one in blue awed.

The two dumped out their bag and showed an array or violent and menacing torture tools.

"We're ready Mistress!" they smiled.

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

"AH!" I yelped as I was tripped and I fell to the floor scattering papers.

"Be careful." Miyuri laughed "We wouldn't want you to make a mess with our notebooks and papers."

"You're the one who made me trip." I glared.

_So much for Katja teaching her some manners._

"Don't blame me for your clumsiness." She laughed.

"Hmm…I don't think it's fair to give so much work to Mafuyu-san." Fumika, our class rep, spoke up.

Fumio is short, petite and pretty much the definition of tiny and mousy. I brushed Miyuri off and started to clean up the mess.

"Sorry Mafuyu-san." Fumika said.

"Don't worry I'm used to it." I laughed her off "When Sasha isn't here Miyuri reverts to her old self I guess."

"Where is Alexandra-san today?" she asked.

"Watching over Tomo since she's not feeling well." I explained "Why did you need her for something?"

"No." she yelped a bit.

"Okay, but thanks it was nice to have someone stick up for me besides Sasha." I headed off.

* * *

**Elsewhere at the Church.**

**NO POV**

"So how is Tomo today?" Yunna asked.

"The fever's gone down but it's what she gets for spending half the day naked." Sasha twirled her hair in around her finger.

"The rate of the attacks are increasing though." Teresa noted "We'll have to be more diligent in watching over her."

"It seems the adepts are having influence from Paracelsus." Yunna hummed looking at some candles "Experimenting on the human race…just what are they after I wonder?"

"I hate scientists." Sasha growled.

Across the school's general campus Fumika was throwing some things away when she came across those two girls from the police station.

"You're looking for Alexandra-chan?" she asked.

"Yes, do you know where we can meet her?" they asked.

"Sorry but I have to go somewhere." Fumika said.

"You're abandoning us, is this punishment?" they asked.

"I don't…no I'd never do that."

"Aww…" they frowned.

"Hmm?" the blue one looked up.

"She's here!" the orange one added.

"Who…are you?" Sasha looked at them from across the courtyard with Teresa.

"Ah Alexandra-chan these girls were-." Fumika started.

"I am Q." the one smiled.

"And I'm R." the other said.

"We're here because mother ordered us to get punished by you." They hummed together.

"Fumika…get out of here." Sasha said pulling the nearby railing into a scythe.

"No stay and watch." Q said.

"It's a good way to punish us." R added.

"I…" Fumika backed away.

"HMM!" Q and R started kissing, rubbing each other's breasts "Then you're disqualified…"

As they made out and rubbed their hands on each other's crotches silver fluid leaked out the holes, splattering on the ground around them.

"Disqualified people die!" R yelled shooting at her.

"Mercury!" Sasha gasped making a shield in the air to protect her classmate "HRA!"

She quickly followed up and hurled some iron spikes into R's arm.

"Go back and find Mafuyu!" Sasha told Fumika "Tell her a Qwaser has appeared."

"A…Qwaser?" Fumika was confused.

"Living Silver…" Teresa hummed seeing the Mercury.

"I've heard of her." Sasha nodded.

"SO GOOD!" R moaned stoking her cock as she pulled the spikes out "I'm…CUMMING!"

She blasted out a rope of silvery jizz as she climaxed from pain and pleasure.

"Someone is making a move." Sasha spun her scythe.

"No fair abuse me too!" Q yelled throwing mercury out like a wave.

"Damn." Sasha jumped back, her breasts bouncing a bit "I can't cut it."

The fluid moved like it was alive, splashing about chasing Sasha and forcing her to drop her weapon.

"Just who…what are you?" Sasha growled.

"Slaves of our mother." Q kissed R "Our powers come from her."

"So the Queen of Silver is…"

"OUR MISTRESS!" the both moaned blasted out more metallic cum "You're not hurting us! You're Disqualified!"

"What second rate masochists." Katja arrived "Do you need a hand Sasha-chan~"

"Don't think I owe you anything." She growled back "Besides I have this under control."

"This is merely repayment for that time with the Atomis." Katja flipped her hair "Though are you sure you have it in control…after all these two might just be a distraction. Don't you feel the presence of another?"

* * *

**Back in the classroom.**

When Fumika got back to try and warn Mafuyu she was shocked that there teacher wasn't there, instead it was a tall, curvy blond woman wearing glasses.

"Your teacher wasn't feeling well." The woman hummed softly "So I'll be taking over."

Silver liquid dripped off her tongue "Those who don't listen will be disqualified."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future!**

**Pick Up Point- Chatper 14**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Eva Silver

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

I didn't know what was taking Sasha so long to show up but she needed to hurry, whoever this woman was she was trouble, I could tell.

"Mafuyu-san." She looked at me "I've been waiting to meet you."

"If you want to talk to her you have to ask my permission first." Miyuri spoke as if she was my master.

"I wasn't speaking to you, quit being a distraction." The woman pulled out some sort of baton and flicked her wrist, sending Miyuri across the room with a strange metallic liquid, the board crumbling behind the woman "Bad girls that don't listen get disqualified."

"Stop it!" I yelled "I'll do whatever you want."

"How polite, and I was just about to show off my great move where I cut someone into eighty pieces." She licked her finger "It's really something to see. Now then let's start the class, Oribe Mafuyu-san can you answer the question…the question is…well you should know it without me telling you."

_What is wrong with this woman…_

"I don't know." I hissed.

_How would I know what she wants me to say?_

"The current education system is severely lacking." She sighed "You won't answer if I cut you up…let me think…Ah the class president, wonderful! Come and sit on my desk, won't you?"

Fumika was pulled over by the teacher and forced to sit on the desk.

_What is she playing at…?_

"Sadism is an artform." The woman walked around "It is something unforgivable unless done by an expert such as myself. You may be asking yourself Miss Eva Silver how do I become a master artist like you, well fear not I'll show you."

She flicked her wrist and tore most of Fumika's clothes off.

"Step one- Embarrass them!"

"AHH!" the petit girl tried to cover herself.

"This will weaken the slave's ego." The woman smirked and poked Fumika "You should't do that in class, this is a punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Teasing is a collective responsibility, Mafuyu-san closed her heart and didn't answer is the responsibility of the whole class." She whispered "Now open your legs."

"S-Stop…" she sniffled.

"So cute." Silver moaned rubbing her cock through her skirt and leggings "You're making me so hard and wet! Now spread your legs…if you don't I'll have to cut them off."

She started grabbing Fumika from behind, shoving her fingers in her mouth, tickling her breasts and giving her small penis a few strokes.

"HMM...UGRK…HA!" the girl moaned.

_I have to…do something._

"You're just the first." Eva said "I'll make sure this whole class takes responsibility."

"But Miyuri is the one that keeps doing it not us!" a few girls tried to save their own hides "Only her and the President should have to take responsibility."

"That's not nice." She said "Just watching and not saying anything is just as bad, now let's continue."

"Stop it!" I finally moved and pulled Fumika away "Why are you doing this?!"

"You were being bullied, weren't you?" she spoke to me.

"Yes, Tomo and I get bullied…but I'd be just the same if I abandoned my classmates now and turned a blind eye!" I glared at her "I don't want to be like that. Even if it kills me I won't lose to you!"

"I see…" the woman pulled her hair out of it's ponytail "Then I'll start destroying you, I think I'll leave you with your head and other major organs, the rest can just go."

That strange liquid floated around her but I wasn't backing down.

"Be ashamed by the extreme pleasure!" She pulled back her whip.

"DON'T!" Fumika suddenly ran at her, cutting her cheek with a small blade.

"What…" Eva touched her bleeding cheek "How dare you, a slave, hurt my perfect face…"

"I'm not your slave!" Fumika snapped "I'm-."

"DIE!" The metallic liquid flew into the air.

"HRRA!" Sasha suddenly dove in the window and threw an iron spiked chain at Eva, piercing her upper right shoulder.

"You two…" she landed softly and looked back at Fumika and I "…Good Job."

"Sasha!"

"You actually escaped that trap." Eva ripped the chain out of her body.

"It took a bit but I figured out the weakness for mercury." Sasha brushed her hair over her ear "Quicksilver Witch, did you corrupt those two twins?"

"Yes they're wonderful aren't they, my lovely possessions." She hummed.

"Then I'll be the one to hunt you." Sasha spun her scythe.

"HMPH-HUH?!" Eva went to strike but her whip was frozen to the ground "You-."

"Free forming liquid steel, cooled to the freezing point of mercury." She glared slashing at the woman and blowing the woman out of the room "It's no match for me, you've got nowhere to run."

With one fluid movement Sasha slashed into the woman throwing her outside into the courtyard where she landed on a cross and was engulfed in a blazing flame.

* * *

**Later**

The whole situation with the Mercury woman was explained away as a terrorist attack and that Sasha was some kind of undercover agent sent to deal with her, I was frankly surprised that anyone bought it, but I was happy to see the class open up to her as a result.

"I'm glad Sasha is making friends." I hummed to myself sitting on a bench at the school park "Maybe I'll make something special for dinner tonight to celebrate, a Mafuyu special.

"Afternoon." I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"HMM!" I gasped a another slipped over my mouth "AHHH!"

_Who…help…_

* * *

**NO POV**

It didn't take Sasha long to find and track Mafuyu down, the girl having been kidnapped. She found her in a warehouse trapped in some sort of silver tree, nothing covering her body.

"Did you really think you'd beaten me?" Eva Silver stood there wearing a sort of latex gray bodysuit and a mask over her eyes "You're such a kind girl."

With her was another one of those twin like girls.

"Did you come here just to rescue this one girl?" Eva asked.

"I came to kill you." Sasha charged in and threw a chain.

"Too slow." Eva melted it with her liquid.

"If you move again this girl will be disqualified." The twin said holding a knife towards Mafuyu's throat.

"HMM!" the gagged redhead yelped.

"HMPH!" Eva pulled some strings of Mercury and pinned Sasha "You second level weakling, you can't shapeshift, control molecules, thermal vibration and absorption, you can't do that?"

Eva walked up to Mafuyu and ran her hands up her body, kissing her neck and pumping her cock "Do you think I'll win?"

"HMMM!" Mafuyu moaned as Eva licked her breasts, teasing her nipples while her hand pumped faster and faster.

"I know your weak point, I'm going to violate this girl over and over in her most precious places, watch carefully, she's about to cum for the first time with her new master.

"HAAA!" Mafuyu let out a muffled moan as she blew a load all over Eva's hand.

"Oh there's so much." Eva licked her fingers clean "Hmm…you're soma is delicious. But I want more…"

"Stop it." Sasha hissed.

"You're still so weak." Katja suddenly arrived "So brash even in that state."

"Oh it's you." Eva hummed "I must thank you for taking care of Q and R."

"Where's the other one?" Katja asked.

"This, this is S." Eva explained rubbing her own body sensually and moaning "Q and R are in here I used them to fix my burnt body. Not just them, A through P have all gladly become one with my body to maintain my youth and beauty."

"Just how old are you?" Katja glared a bit "You miserable hag, you think yourself a queen but a true queen is made, not born."  
"TSK!" Eva blocked an attack.

"We'll keep playing." S said starting to lick the tip of Mafuyu's cock and making the girl moan, her tongue swirling around her tip.

Suddenly S combusted for no reason, burning up into ash, the mercury holding Mafuyu also melting and freeing her.

"What did you-." Eva growled.

"Don't look away!" Katja followed up with another attack.

"Sasha!" Mafuyu ran over to the white haired girl who was still bleeding.

"I'm…weak." She mumbled "This is what happens…for being kind."

"You're wrong!" Mafuyu snapped at her "Protecting things makes someone strong, I'll always be fighting with you so…"

She suddenly pushed one of her breasts into her mouth.

"Use me…and fight." Mafuyu moaned as Sasha started sucking on her nipple "HAAA!"

Mafuyu moaned as Sasha aggressively sucked on her breasts, making her moan as she felt her soma being taken into the girl.

"HMM!" Sasha, now recharged, got up, the blood dripping off her curvy body melding into a sword.

"Manipulating blood." Eva growled shooting a mercury torpedo "You damn brat just die already!"

Bloody needles broke up the blast and allowed Sasha to dash in cut Eva in two.

With that Eva Silver was defeated, but Sasha had still lost much blood, causing her to pass out.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Pick up Point- Chapter 16**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Lulu

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"Hmm…yes." Katja moaned as Miyuri and Hana sucked her cock "Good. Miyuri, were you being rude to Mafuyu again?"

"I-."

"She's special, don't make her too miserable understand." Katja slapped her right tit and made her moan "Now bed over slut."

"HAAA!" The girl moaned as Katja pushed her fingers in, blasting her hole rapidly.

"Hana." Katja used her other hand to smack her second slave's plump ass "My cock is still waiting."

"Yes…" the girl frowned and lowered her head to suck her Mistress off.

The two older girls moaned as they were violated and fucked by their Mistress, her fingers scratching Miyuri's velvety walls while Hana deep throated her.

"So much Soma…hmm." Katja moaned.

Both girls were like putty in her hands, moaning and begging for more.

"Hmm?" she suddenly looked up when she heard a noise "Who's there?!"

Katja looked up at the door and saw one of her classmates, Lulu, standing there.

"Damn it all." She growled "Mama!"

Her copper puppet rattled a bit and stood up quickly and restrained the young girl.

"I knew it!" Lulu snapped "You are a liar, making everyone think your some innocent girl.

"Haa…" Katja sighed a bit sitting back as her dick was licked by her two slaves, she touched both their head and Hana and Miyuri started to hug against and try and strip Lulu "How clever of you to have noticed."

The schoolgirl was stripped to her underwear, for a girl her age she had fairly large breasts and a sizable girth.

"Oh my." Katja licked her lips "Well then, as a prize for finding so much out about me I'll reward you with some of my time…and I'll make you my loyal slave. You have such an adult like body I think you'd be better to be even more of an adult."

"N…No." the girl whimpered as Hana pulled her panties down to reveal her thick sausage "I said stop! I don't want to be an adult."

"…Tsk." Katja threw her dress back on "Let her go, the mood is ruined."

Katja looked back and saw Lulu's necklace, it belonged to a group she was supposed to be investigating while Sasha recovered from her injuries. Later that night when she did investigate she was less than surprised to see Lulu there in an uncomfortable position with her mother, the older woman starting to suck her daughter's cock.

"I could save you if you wanted…" Katja suddenly stood next to her in a cloak like disguise "Just tell me you don't care for that woman and I'll save you."

"I…I can't." she moaned "She's…my mother."

"Alright then…I'll save you both then…but in exchange…"

"HAAA!" Lulu screamed as Katja started sucking one of her breasts and rubbing the other.

Katja repositioned herself on top of Lulu, sliding her cock into her and slowly fucking the girl while sucking her tits and making her moan for her. Whether she liked it or not Katja had enthralled Lulu to her and now had her classmate moaning and begging for it more and more.

"H-Harder!" Lulu screamed orgasming form for the first time and allowing Katja to absorb her soma.

"Yes…lovely." Katja smirked waving her hand and having her puppet eliminate most of the rooms villains.

"Another fun plaything." Katja hummed as Lulu sucked her cock softly "I'm quite enjoying Japan."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Sorry this one is short.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Sasha and Lizzy

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

"Amnesia." I gasped as Tomo and I leaned what happened to Sasha.

"Can it be cured?" Tomo asked.

"I think it's just temporary." Yunna said "Let's just monitor her for now. I'm sure she'll be back to normal in not time at all."

"Okay." I sighed.

* * *

**NO POV**

"HMM." Sasha walked around the streets, alone and confused "Huh?"

"Come on show us some more." Some girls said harassing a greeter from the nearby cosplay bar.

"UGH!" Sasha groaned as a painful memory flashed into her mind "Stop it!"

She tried to intervene but was quickly pushed away and beat up by the thugs.

"Get rid of her-HA!"

The thugs were suddenly all taken down by a large bag.

"Bullying the weak is shameless." Lizzy told them before turning to Sasha "You have a big attitude and a big mouth but you're really weak aren't you Sasha."

"You know who I am?" the white haired girl asked.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Lizzy raised an eyebrow.

"I need you two!" the cosplay girl suddenly grabbed them and dragged them into her studio where she quickly dressed them up.

"OHH So cute!" she awed.

She had dressed Lizzy as a night and Sasha as a sort of nun like priestess.

"It fits perfectly." The girl smiled "What wrong Sasha do you not like the character."

"I'm just…not used to places like this." Sasha mumbled.

"It's fun to be someone different than usual." The hostess leaned on her "Just relax."

"Stop being such a baby!" Lizzy slammed a glass down.

"Aren't you too young for that?" Sasha asked.

"Shut up I'm an adult!" Lizzy slurred "Even if Master treats me like a child!"

"Hmm…if you want to be an adult that badly, we can try." The hostess girl smiled taking their hands and going downstairs "Come on, I'll show you my other job."

The girls were up to a darker room where their cute host quickly stripped down, showing them her large breasts and sizable penis.

"What's wrong, are you scared?" she asked.

"W-We're not scared!" Elizabeth blushed "This is all master's fault."

Lizzy soon took off her clothes as well, exposing her tiny breasts but sizable bulge.

"You strip too Sasha!" Lizzy said.

"AH!" the amnesiac white haired girl yelled as her top was pulled off and her large breasts jiggled around.

"Don't be scared." The host rubbed her thighs "This is fun."

"HMMM!" Sasha blushed as Lizzy rubbed her breasts while the other girl started to stroke her cock.

"You're so cute." The girl giggled leaning down and licking Sasha's cock.

"It's no fair Sasha we're almost the same age but your boobs are so much bigger than mine." Lizzy pouted teasing her nipples.

"HAAA!" Sasha gasped, her face turning red as they two girls licked her body.

Sasha leaned back on Lizzy's flat chest as both her cock and tits were sucked.

"I'm surprised you're so good at this Lizzy." Nashimi, the host girl, giggled "And Sasha-chan is so sexy~"

"I've had some experience with Mafuyu." Lizzy giggled.

"Mafuyu…" Sasha paused before suddenly getting hit with a wave of pleasure "HAAA!"

The second Sasha orgasmed and blasted cum all of Nashimi's face a bullet blasted through the window and shattered the fish tank in the room.

"RAH!" Lizzy grabbed the two and flipped the bed they were on to block more of the bullets "A sniper?!"

"What the heck is going on?!" Nashimi yelled.

"I'm sorry to rush but Nashimi, please share your power with me." Lizzy said.

"Huh-OHH!" the girl gasped as she was pulled into Lizzy's lap to face her, the girl sucking her tits while making her bounce up and down on her cock "What're you…FUCK!"

Sasha could only blush and watch as her own cock hardened from the sight of Lizzy rapidly fucking this girl while gunshots rang out through the room.

"Harder Lizzy…HARDER!" Nashimi screamed as the petite girl rocked up and down on top of her.

Lizzy could feel her cock twitching inside the girl, she was getting more and more turned on herself and she'd be cumming any second now, she could already feel Nashimi's delicious Soma recharging her body.

"OHH!" both girls moaned together in mutual orgasm, Lizzy spraying cum into her temporary Maria while Nashimi drooled in pleasure.

"Sasha everything you see is a secret okay." Lizzy started to take out her Excalibur sword.

Lizzy stepped up with her sword and started blocking all the led pellets being shot at them things were going well for a bit but soon her sword was chipping.

"HRAA!" Sasha suddenly grabbed her head as a flash of memories hit her like a train and she jumped in to block the attack.

"Hmm." She stood there blocking the bullets with an iron shield "You mentioned Mafuyu before, just what was that girl doing with you…"

"Sasha…" Lizzy gasped seeing the white haired girl was a Qwaser "You're an iron user."

"HRAA!" Sasha made her shield ripple and send all the lead bullets back at the shooter only to follow up with a chain and impale the woman from across the street.

"You're the Qwaser from that time." Lizzy stood up.

"Hmm…yes." Sasha flipped her hair as a scythe formed in her hand "Are you going to fight back again?"

"Stop it!" Mafuyu suddenly burst in "Sasha your memories did they…come back?"

"Yes…" the girl nodded.

"Well you have no reason to fight so stop it." Mafuyu said.

"Defending her because you fucked once?" Sasha asked.

"W-What?!" Mafuyu blushed.

"I live only for revenge." Sasha glared at Lizzy "But I…can't…TSK!"

A fire suddenly broke out on the other roof and the girls all looked over to see the last assassin burning up,

"You reaching this level was expected." A voice said "Had you not you wouldn't have been fit to be my enemy."

"Playtime is over." Olivia appeared holding a passed out Tomo and Teresa "I've obtained what I came for."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- Chapter 18**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. The Tomo Rescue Mission

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

With Tomo and Teresa taken by Olivia we were all rather depressed and Sasha was in an even worse mood than usual but I knew she wanted to go rescue them.

"You're going aren't you." I said confronting her.

"Don't bother trying to stop me." she said.

"I'm going too." I glared.

"You'll just die." She told me.

"The first thing I really remember was Tomo's Mom picking me up." I explained unbuttoning my blouse "I've always been with Tomo, and I want to stay with her."

"HMM!" I moaned suddenly when Sasha grabbed one of my breasts.

_So rough!_

"My body is trembling with anger." She grumbled "Revenge is burning inside me, that woman…I will defeat anyone who stands in my way I won't deal with people slowing me down, do you still insist on coming?"

I moaned a bit as her fingers sank into my small tit flesh and her thumb pressed against my right nipple.

"Yes." I glared.

"MMMM!" Sasha suddenly started sucking on my breasts and pushing me onto a bed.

"SASHA!" I moaned as she rubbed my inner thigh, her own large breasts rubbing against my torso.

"Can you really take this?" she asked.

"Of course I can." I moaned pulling her cock out "It's…fine. Take my Soma and save Tomo."

Sasha pushed me into a missionary position and started to fuck me, absorbing my energy to power herself.

"Oh Sasha!" I screamed as her thick length pushed into my tight hole, her large breasts jiggling around with each thrust.

The two of us had never done something like this willingly with each other before but…it felt so right.

"H-Harder Sasha! Harder!" I threw my head back as I braced myself on her shoulder "Fuck me-OH YES!"

I panted a bit as my body shivered with an orgasm and Sasha blew her load inside of me.

"That was…amazing." I panted a bit.

* * *

**Later**

By the time we got to the church where Tomo was a fire had already started, she was on the altar, asleep naked and under a sheet. I had gone in alone while Sasha was outside fighting Lizzy.

"Tomo!" I called out to her "Why…why did you do something like this?"

"I looked at Miss Olivia, the tall dirty blonde haired woman simply stared at me for a bit.

"It's needed." She said simply.

"For what?!" I snapped.

There was suddenly a blinding flash of light and then Tomo stood up, using the sheet like a shall or cloak.

"Tomo?" I gasped.

"Pitiful." She sighed "You're so pitiful Olivia. Since you separated from me you've gotten soft."

_That's not Tomo…That's…the Qwaser of Gold?_

"Don't you have anything to say?" The woman in Tomo's body asked "I came out like you asked."

"Why is Tomo…?" I was very confused.

"The nail in her chest." Olivia explained "It's a curse type of elemental circuit that is connected to the one who cast it. It passes spaces and sucks out Soma."

They talked about a strange manuscript and about trying to see the Icon. I remembered reading something about that manuscript in Tomo's mother's journal it had some kinda of prophecy in it.

"If you plan on doing all that, I will stop you." Olivia said.

"Hahaha!" the Golden woman laughed back "How pitiful Olivia you don't even realize it."

"What?"

"How many of those disciples did you burn just a moment ago?" She smirked "The traps I set on them you burned the five bodies, look the egg is already hatching."

The Princess Egg from Miyuri's museum was opening like a flower.

"The Sword of Maria!" she laughed "The Guide!"

"I'll burn you, along with that egg." Olivia said.

"Not so fast!" Katja's giant puppet crashed in but was tied up by tiny sodium strings.

"You were afraid of coming yourself so you sent a doll?" Oliva mumbled.

"Fufufu, how boring." Gold laughed "Well what will you do Olivia, the egg is going to hatch any second now."

_What should I do…_

"I can feel the Silver Haired Girl fighting outside." Gold commented "She's stilled rather inexperienced but if we kill more she might get serious, but I don't have time for that, my egg is complete!"

"I…won't let you have it!" I ran forward to try and take the egg.

"Powerless little thing." She sighed waving a finger "Return to dust **Golden Blazer!"**

She shot a massive golden laser right at me.

_Crap!_

"AH!" I gasped as Katja's puppet broke free and pushed me out of the way.

"Impudent little thing!" the Gold Qwaser snapped "You too block my way Olivia? You cannot stop my Golden Blazer."

The door suddenly blew open and Sasha was standing there, her hair blowing in the breeze.

"I've come for you." She growled "Tremble."

"So you defeated Lizzy and Teresa." Olivia commented.

"Sasha you didn't-." I gasped.

"Like this brat can manage something like that." Gold said "In the end he couldn't kill them."

"You." Sasha growled.

"It's been a long time you Iron brat, I haven't seen you since I carved the nail in this girl, you haven't changed at all." She hummed.

"I have changed." Sasha spun her scythe.

"Then show me." She smirked "Just try and defeat me! Oh but I'm connected to this girl by the Scared Nail, will you be able to mutilate her body?"

"Your tricks won't work on me." Sasha hissed.

"But unless you kill the nail it won't go away." The Qwaser of Gold smiled menacingly "Her free will and fate came to an end the second it was hammered into her!"

"No…" I gasped "I-Its not true!"

I ran and hugged Tomo's body, as I did so the egg finally opened all the way, an energy rupturing out of it instantly, engulfing Tomo and I.

_W-What is this?! I feel…OHHH!_

"TOMO!" I hugged her as the energy vanished around her.

"I-Impossible." She pushed me away "It…split in two?!"

"I'd wager killing a clone messed with the prophecy." Olivia said "You were betrayed once more."

Katja assaulted the building with her railgun, I don't know what happened but I was too weak to move as the building started to collapse around us. When I woke back up Sasha had rescued me, Tomo too.

"Mafuyu?" she blinked at me.

"Tomo!" I smiled.

"Look out!" Katja yelled as suddenly we were surrounded by a tornado of cards.

"Tomo!" I yelled as she was suddenly teleported away.

"I'll be borrowing this half of the Sword." A woman with bed head style long blonde hair smirked catching a card between her fingers.

_All that work…for nothing._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 21**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. Lily

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

"OHHH!" I moaned as I hunched over on my bed.

I wasn't sure what was wrong with me but ever since the incident where Tomo got taken I've been unbearably horny, I feel like I need to jerk off every other hour. Right now I'm hunched over, one hand pumping my cock and the other fingering my pussy. Every part of my body feels more sensitive, my breasts and penis specifically.

At the same time this strange new power they said I had, The Sword of Maria, I knew it was why I felt this way, but I knew it made me stronger, I was going to harness it and save Tomo, no matter what.

"UGH!" I grunted cumming for the third time since I woke up a few hours ago "What's…happening to me?"

* * *

**NO POV**

"Haa." Miyuri sighed "Things have been so moody lately. There's nothing worth doing in life, Mafuyu and the others have been too scared of me to come to school, once again the academy is under my control, even if it is this depressing. Victory is such a vein thing."

"Huh?" Hana merely raised an eyebrow "You say something?"

Miyuri just sighed walking off and out onto the campus grounds, wallowing in her melancholy and kicking grass about, she had been quite depressed since the others were injured and Katja had been spending so much time specifically with Hana that she had grown…depressed in a way.

"Huh?" she put her hands in her pocket and found a strange red purple egg like earing in her pocket "Oh right, Katja-sama gave me this the other day, what is it exactly?"

The egg suddenly cracked a bit and a blinding light engulfed Miyuri

* * *

**Later**

Out on the streets Fumika was attempting to walk home only to be accosted by some thuggish women.

"Now where's a tiny little cutie like you going?" one licked her lips.

"T-to visit some friends." She shivered.

"Come on speak up!" another yelled "Don't be as mousy as those tits of yours."

"Stop right there!" someone yelled "You garbage who try and violate women, even if heaven forgave this actions, I and my Lily crest will not!"

Miyuri suddenly appeared wearing a cheap eye mask, a tight ill-fitting school swimsuit and a maid apron.

"I am Masked Lily!" she yelled landing down in a crater "HYA!"

With little to no effort Lily, AKA Miyuri, beat up the thugs and saved the maiden in distress.

"I've once again defeated something so boring…" she frowned.

"Tsujido-san?" Fumika asked

"I have no idea who you're talking about!" the hero scampered off.

Meanwhile Miyuri was being watched by a slender teen with slightly tanned skin, D-cup breasts and long spiky hair. She was wearing a leather jacket like top and nylon black pants.

"I found something interesting so soon after coming here…interesting." She hummed.

It took a while but as always every time Miyuri used her powers she felt unbearably drained of energy.

"Ha…ha…" she stopped in a construction site and leaned on a wall to catch her breath "This is the price for that miracle power."

"That's no miracle." The black haired girl jumped down and landed before her "It's a devil's power cutie pie."

"I don't know who you are but-HMPH!" Miyuri threw a pipe at the woman "Back off!"

"That's not nice." The girl glared a bit and held up a hand to make the pipe just stop in the air "See, Miracle Power. You've got a bit of a temper don't you, you're totally a Taurus, right?"

"G-Go away." Miyuri slipped forward, her arms feeling numb.

"If you keep using that power you'll only tear your body apart." She told her "Don't worry I, Tiyana Fujiomi, will wipe out your evil spirits!"

* * *

**Later**

"Is this really necessary?!" Miyuri yelled as she was chained to a table.

"You wanna get rid of that curse or not?" Tiyana asked lighting a few candles while blocking out all other lights.

"HAA!" Miyuri gasped as not only her blouse unbuttoned herself but her skirt unzipped "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Try not to move so much this is delicate work." Tiyana told her.

"HAAA!" Miyuri let out another gasped moan as a cold gel like liquid started tracing over her body.

Miyuri had the bit her lips to stifle moans and try not to squirm from the pleasure as a paintbrush flicked over her nipples and the length of her shaft.

"Oh…ha…MMM!" she moaned more and more "N-No…I can't…HMM!"

Miyuri blushed and turned away as her cock acted on its own, blasting out ropes of thick semen against her wishes.

"Well your circuit is gone as promised." Tiyana said "But to be fair it would have disappeared eventually anyway."

Tiyana looked at Miyuri, her breasts heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well I mean if you're just offering yourself like that." She started to take off her jacket.

"Don't think about it!" A girl suddenly came over and clocked her with a punch.

"OW!" Tiyana pouted.

The attacker was a young woman with orange hair, large breasts and wearing a school girl like uniform that was unbuttoned to expose her bra.

"You have me you know!" the girl snapped "Cheater!"

"She was possessed I was helping her!" Tiyana sniffled "Mutsumi."

"So to help her you need to stick your dick in her!" she yelled dragging her off "Let's go!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 22**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	16. Circuit

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

"UGH!" I groaned waking up

I had finally finished being poked and prodded over the circuit and I could go back to school now, but that didn't mean my new hyperactive sex drive wasn't still rearing it's head.

"Oh yeah." I moaned laying back and stroking my cock faster and faster.

I was still jerking off all the time now, pumping my cock like it was going out of style.

"HMM!" I grabbed one of my breasts through my tank top as I finally climaxed from my morning masturbation, cum splatting on my smooth belly.

"So messy." I sighed grabbing some tissues to wipe myself up.

After cleaning up I got into my uniform, grabbed my bag and headed off to school. I was looking forward to seeing everyone, Sasha too since she's kinda been avoiding me a bit, still I was sad since Tomo wasn't going to be there, I hope she doing alright.

_Weird…my uniform feels a little tighter…probably just shrank in the wash._

When I got to school I saw Sasha walking with Hana and Fumika about me, I managed to pull the white haired beauty away to talk in private for a bit.

"You couldn't find Tomo?" I frowned.

"The Elemental Circuit design is just too complex." She said twirling a lock of her hair "but so long as she has that Circuit she'll be safe."

"Well…that makes me feel a bit better." I smiled picking up a little kitty.

"So that fact that it was split between you two…is like a blessing." Sasha said.

"Is that really what you think?" Ekaterina asked "All that surge of energy did was point a huge arrow here saying this is where the Tsaritsyn is come and get it with your strongest. They won't come just for that…but the Circuit in your Maria's arm as well."

Suddenly my arm tingled and both Sasha and Katja looked spooked.

"AHHH!" someone let out a loud shriek.

"Speak of the devil hmm." The girl hummed.

I got up and ran towards the yelling, I wasn't sure what I would find there but maybe it was someone who could lead me to Tomo. I followed the noise to the kendo club locker room and saw it getting torn apart. There was someone attacking them, a girl with a mask and wind swirling around her. She used her whirlwinds to rip the clothes off all the girls there and gaze at their bare bodies.

"HMPH!" I grabbed a loose Kendo stick and used it to beat the attacker back and away from Fumika.

"Mafuyu!" she gasped.

"Hurry up and run away, this is my problem." I told her "Sorry you had to get involved."

Fumika scampered off and I got set in my fighting stance.

_I will protect this place, till Tomo returns!_

"HYA!" I swept my sword to the side and then up, knocking back the wind with my circuit.

The force was enough to rip the sleeve on my left side and tatter my uniform.

"That was just half the power…" I gasped "HA!"

Suddenly three more spirals of wind were darting towards me.

"HMPH!" Sasha dashed by and rescued me like a princess, landing on a nearby roof and placing me down.

"Sasha!" I gasped.

"Are you an idiot charging in recklessly like that!" she snapped "Activating a Circuit half assed like that do you know what could have happened if it went berserk?"

"But I…ever since I met you I've always gotten wrapped up in Qwaser fights I needed to protect Tomo but I couldn't run away." I frowned "I won't hesitate anymore, I don't have time for hesitation! I'm going to save Tomo no matter what!"

"I'll do whatever it takes, Sasha!" I yanked my blouse open "Take my Soma!"

"Uhh…I already have enough." She blushed "Don't carelessly go throwing your body around to people."

"Seriously!" I covered up "You never say stuff like that!"

_UHH it's so embarrassing, she always shamelessly grabs and sucks on them._

"Huh?" I gasped as Sasha threw her black coat on me since my top was all ripped up.

"Seems an Elemental Circuit is controlling her." Sasha explained as we looked down off the roof.

"So she's not a Qwaser?" I asked.

"No it's Tempest control so she can just whip the wind around is all." Sasha examined the situation "If she wasn't just some poor student I'd kill her to end it quickly but…you want to protect this school right?"

"HA!" I gasped when she picked me up again.

"I have a plan, help me." She told me jumping down.

* * *

**NO POV**

"So that's the girl who used to suck on you?" Tiyana asked Mutsumi.

"Hmm." The Orange haired girl giggled "She's grown quite a bit."

Back down below Alexandra had confronted the attacker, using her scythe to get in and cut a wind tunnel for Mafuyu to dash in and smash the girl in the face with a kendo stick, blowing her away and ending the rampage.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Mafuyu's POV**

It was back to the normal for real this time, Sasha was still trying to understand who put the circuit on that poor girl but for now we'd lay low.

"We just transferred from Seiganji high in Wakayama Prefecture." Two new transfer students introduced themselves.

Both were cute girls, one had shorter spiky hair and darker tanned skin while the other was pale, with long orange hair and bigger breasts.

"I'm Mutsumi Sendou and this is Tiyana Fujiomi." The orange haired girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you." The other girl smiled as well.

"Hmm…" Sasha was growling under her breath.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Pick Up Point- CHAPTER 23**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. Mutsumi and Tiyana

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

"You…" Sasha hummed under her breath at the two woman who just transferred in.

The darker skinned one walked over to us first, bypassing me for Sasha before turning back to me.

"Can I see you naked?" she asked me.

"What the hell are you saying!" the other girl smacked her.

"Uhh…?" I was now very confused.

"Pardon me Oribe Mafuyu." She smiled.

"No problem." I laughed it all off.

_How'd she know my name?_

* * *

**Later**

**NO POV**

"What are you trying to do?" Sasha growled at Mutsumi "Why are you at this school."

"My so demanding." Mutsumi giggled "It's nice to see you too, you've grown a lot haven't you, you're almost as big as me now, did something else get bigger too?"

"S-Shut up." Sasha blushed instinctively covering her ample chest.

"That Mafuyu girl, she's your Maria right?" she asked.

"I'm asking the questions." Sasha huffed.

"You're as bad at hiding things as ever." Mutsumi giggled "Though let's keep up the not knowing each other act, it'll make things easier that way. I'll keep quiet if you do. I doubt you'd want it to get out, what kind of relationship we used to have I mean, if Mafuyu-chan heard…"

"I understand." Sasha shot a glare "So…hurry up and deal with your dog of a girl."

While the two old friends were catching up Tiyana was running around hounding on every girl in the school.

"It's find Tiyana's following proper protocol for chasing girls." Mutsumi smiled "I mean she's just working."

"Working?" Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"What is going on here?!"

An Attractive Senior student with long blue hair, ample E-cup bust and curves stepped into the hall.

"I'm Tiyana Fujiomi." The tanned beauty approached her.

"Yumie Hiragi Grade 12." She responded "I'm the president of the Student Council here."

"That's a nice…name." Tiyana was basically drooling over her.

"Grr…" Mutsumi started growling.

"Would you show me your-." Tiyana didn't even get the question out before Yumie pulled back with a lacrosse stick and slammed her in the junk.

"Ow…." She fell over.

"What was that for she was just flirting with you." Mutsumi tended to her partner.

"Please refrain from such comments in school." Yumie said "If you have objections see the student council office after class."

"The President is amazing huh." Mafuyu laughed "What'cha doing Sasha?"

"Nothing." The girl walked off "Don't worry about it."

* * *

**Later**

"If that Fujiomi girl is paired with Mutsumi she's a Qwaser for sure." Sasha hummed to herself as she leaned on a fence twirling her long strand of hair. Their goal is Mafuyu's Circuit however who do they work with…the Adepts, or someone else? But all this searching, and the Tempest Circuit from the other day must mean they don't have a better way to find the bearer than by hand…but it also means who ever is looking doesn't know it's Mafuyu…but that woman who was there with Gold, the Foolish woman, she works with the Adepts so…this is someone else."

"Hmm?" she suddenly perked up when she heard yelling and saw the President come running out of the showers in just a towel, her large breasts shaking around as she fell "What's wrong?"

"There was…a hand." She shivered.

"A hand?" Sasha was confused until suddenly an ethereal hand appeared out of Yumie's stomach "A distortion?!"

Hands appeared in the air and tried to strike out at Sasha who blocked them.

"Don't worry." She told Yumie "I'll handle this."

"Hmm." Yumie blushed.

"But in exchange." Sasha blushed back "I need something from you."

"HAA!" Yumie gasped as the Russian started to suck her breasts, her soft flesh filling her mouth as her tongue swirled around her nipple and her hand rubbed Yumie's rather small penis that she was a bit embarrassed of "OH MY GOD!"

Sasha hummed as she absorbed Yumie's soma, sucking on her breasts and getting her to cum on her hands for power.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Yumie moaned softly as Sasha freed her.

"You're just some coward who feels up women." Sasha formed her twin swords and twirled them.

The hands would fade in and out of portals, taking pot shots at Sasha when they could, she was on the back foot for a while but the second she found her opening she struck back and took out the circuit user on the roof.

"Another random student." Sasha hummed checking out the scene.

"You're not bad." Tiyana said sitting on the stairway entrance "Alexandra Hel, but that's to be expected from a Qwaser of Athos."

"I thought it was you." Sasha glared "Did you come here to destroy the evidence."

"Nope." She jumped down "that's a pretty scary look in your eye."

Tiyana's metallic bracelet glowed and the iron bars nearby floated towards her.

"It's rude to glare like that!" she smirked grabbing a pipe.

Iron pipes and ball bearing swirled around Tiyana as she stared Sasha down.

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

"Jeez where is Sasha, she told me to meet her here." I angrily tapped my foot outside the lockers.

"She promised to walk you home, how cute." Mutsumi giggled "Hiya. Come on I'll walk with you."

"I don't know what you meant by that before." I said following her "But there's nothing like that between me and Sasha."

"Oh come on." She teased "You two are totally going out right?"

"I-It's not like that!" I panicked "She's younger than me and a total Tsundere, she's selfish and…Oikawa-Sensei."

The school nurse passed us carrying the Council President.

"I happened across her passed out in the showers." She explained.

"You just happened over there?" Mutsumi asked "How…coincidental. Oh I'm Mutsumi Sendou a transfer student."

"This is the school's nurse, Oikawa-Sensei." I said introducing the attractive older woman.

"Well I'm busy right now, I'll see you later." She walked off with the sick girl.

"Don't you think the president looked tired…like she was in an afterglow of having her Soma sucked?" Mutsumi asked me.

"What are you saying?" I blushed thinking about it.

"Playing dumb is that it?" she said suddenly behind me "Too slow."

"UGH!" she whacked my neck and everything went blurry.

* * *

**Later**

When I started to wake up I immediately freaked out, I knew for sure I was in the old abandoned school house and my arms were tied to a table, and my uniform was half off.

"What is this!?" I tried to break free.

"Oh goodie you're awake." Mutsumi giggled walking over towards me, stripping out of her uniform along the way.

"What are you doing?" I asked "What is this?!"

"Something fun!" she giggled pulling off her bra and plopping her big soft breasts on my face.

_Feels…good_

"You're totally my type." She told me "I'm gonna tease you a bit Mafuyu-chan."

"What are you saying, aren't you going out with Tiyana-san?!" I asked still trying to get free.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we aren't open." She giggled "And besides look what I have."

She was twirling two pairs of panties on her fingers, one was hers and the other…

"Are those mine?!" I yelled seeing my dick was free.

"You know to be honest I expected a little more from you." Mutsumi straddled my waist before rubbing my thigh and squeezing one of my breasts "I'm guessing you don't have much experience, don't worry I'll teach you lots."

Mutsumi kissed my neck, our breasts pressed together as her cock gently rubbed against mine.

I squirmed more as she rubbed her cock against my pussy "No, get away! Stop it!"

"You know I really thought there'd be more from the Sword of Maria." She snickered starting to push in "But don't stop, I like it when they're stubborn, if you won't open up to me…"

She got fully inside me, leaning down she sucked my breasts a bit and started to move her hips again "I'll just make you open up to me."

"Help me…" I tried not to moan "SASHA! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Mutsumi was suddenly blown across the room as my arm burned and I was freed.

"How pretty." Mutsumi stood up, her long hair fallen out of its ponytail.

I hissed a bit, my body hot with sexual heat, my chest feeling tight and my crotch painfully erect.

"So that's the Sword of Maria's Circuit." She twirled a tonfa on her arm.

"Mutsumi-san…" I stomped the floor and flipped a broken table leg into my hand like a sword.

"You really think someone like you can take on a trained fighter like me?" Mutsumi dashed in, breasts smacking around and cock swinging between her legs.

"HMPH!" I blocked her only to find she had another Tonfa in the other hand that she used to slice at me, I dodged but that was it for the last of my clothes, we were both fighting naked now.

_My body's on fire…I can't take this, I need to get away._

"HA!" I gasped as my makeshift sword was snapped by Mutsumi.

"Game over." She smiled.

"HMPH!" Sasha suddenly landed and grabbed her wrists.

"Sasha!" I smiled.

"HM!" Mutsumi jumped back.

"Leave Mutsumi, I won't let you lay a finger on Mutsumi." She told her.

_A little late for that…_

"Sorry, I couldn't stop her any longer." Tiyana sighed jumping in the window.

"So she realized." Mutsumi giggled.

"You never changed the shape." Sasha referred to something I didn't understand "you never controlled the iron merely it's actions, you use magnetism of the element Neodymium."

"Pretty good." Tiyana giggled.

"Who are you working with?" Sasha glared.

"I'm happy you figured that out so I'll tell you." Tiyana said "We're with the people of Vajra on Mt Koya. In order to protect the people of Japan we came to destroy the Theotokos

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**NO POV**

"Excuse me are you Hana Katsuragi?" a woman with shoulder length dirty blonde hair approached her.

"Hmm, aren't you Nita, that new teacher?" the small breasted Maria asked as the woman got closer "A teacher shouldn't be approaching a student with their full name on the street-HA!"

Hana suddenly passed out, falling into the older woman.

"I could say the same to you, although that isn't my real name…" she hummed placing her thumb on Hana's forehead, a circuit appearing like roots boring into her skin.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- It's a Tomo chapter!**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 25**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. Magnolia

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Deep in a mountain cave a group of people discussed the arrival of someone new in their midst, someone new to most of them.

"Wanda-Dono." A girl with short black hair walked up to an older woman with straight salt and pepper hair tied into a ponytail "You want me to guard this pagan?"

"Yes, it's a command from that person." The older woman told her "You will protect this girl, Yamanobe Tomo, and the Sword of Maria within her."

* * *

**Tomo's POV**

_Hmm…what is this?_

"Wake up or you'll be late…"

"Mafuyu-chan…five more minutes." I mumbled opening my eyes "WAH!"

I sat up quickly and banged my head into someone.

"Oww…" I rubbed my head.

"Oh you're awake." A girl smiled at me.

"Jasmine-san!" I recognized the woman who once invaded my home, it was hard to miss her with her frizzy hair "Umm…where are we?"

"You don't remember?" she asked.

"Nope." I shook my head.

I looked around as I stood up out of bed, I was in a lavender and purple sundress that hugged my body, it was kinda cute. Jasmine helped me out and showed me around she was dressed in a maid uniform, it was cute.

"You activated the Sword of Maria, Miss Fool protected you." She explained opening a large door "Please look and be amazed at Magnolia."

Outside was a beautiful castle garden, there were other people in it some wearing dresses like me, older women young girls and more. I was up on a balcony, so I was looking down at all of them.

"The candidates for the High Maria position live here, in paradise." Jasmine explained.

"Hmm." I waved a a young little blonde girl, she couldn't have been more than six or seven.

"Astarte-sama." Jasmine smiled "She's waving how adorable."

The little girl scampered over to a large muscular woman with black hair, Jasmine told me her name was Donna.

"I thought the Adepts would live in a scarier place." I commented.

"We only fight as a last resort." The maid bowed.

"Oh…why are you still here?" I asked "I thought you were quitting."

"There's reasons." She sighed.

"Well, can I go back home?" I asked.

"That is not possible." A girl said.

She reminded me of Jasmine, frankly they looked a bit like twins except this girl had a bit of a more youthful look and her breasts were D-cups unlike Jasmine's C's. She was wearing a tight white trench coat with some kind of short dress under it.

"You are our guest…and our prisoner." The girl said.

"Jita!" Jasmine gasped.

"Hmm…" the girl glared a bit.

"…sama." Jasmine bowed when the girl walked passed.

"Come girl." Jita said "We will judge if you have the right to live."

"There's no need to-." Jasmine spoke up.

"Do you think I would listen to a servant living hear out of pity." She glared.

"Hmm…do you really think of me as that?" Jasmine asked but got no response.

"Come." Jita grabbed my wrist and dragged me away.

She took me down into a deeper level of the castle into someplace like a dungeon where she closed a heavy door behind me.

"Remove your clothes." She said "Once you do so sit on the judging seat."

The "Judging seat" was what looked like a black leather dentist chair. I blushed sliding my dress off and standing bare before her, her eyes looking me over as I sat in the chair.

"You look in good shape for someone with a body like this." She touched me with cold hands and made me gasp "You wouldn't have fared this way in my home town."

"HAA!" I gasped as she slipped a finger into me.

"Making those noises, how loose." She glared up at me.

"HMM!" I moaned a bit, my arm tingling and a light shining off it.

_What…?_

"So this is a half of the Sword of Maria." She hummed sliding a black tube out of her sleeve.

The tube morphed into a blade that she put to my throat.

"They say that if the host is killed the circuit is released, care to test that?" Jita smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" I tried backing away.

"Because…I was supposed to have that Sword." She hissed "I should be fulfilling the dream my sister could not."

She pulled back to strike when suddenly her blade melted away in a blue flame.

I looked to the door where there was a slender blonde woman in a white suit with large breasts and long hair. She was looking at the rings that adorned each of her fingers

"That's enough Jita-chan." She hummed in a smooth tone "You were ordered to protect her yet you're trying to kill her, are your priorities backwards?"

"Don't tell me what to do Georgina." Jita growled.

"I told you, call me Gigi." The woman blatantly ignored Jita's complaint "Even if your powers are rare, they stopped at 2nd grade so being a guard dog is the best job for you. Black Diamond-chan~"

"Stop screwing with me!" Jita snapped.

"An orphan rat like you go against a pure German noble like myself." The woman twirled her hair and glared "Don't be so conceited you trash. You're sister is just as useless, you mutts are a pollution on my perfect world."

"You shut up!" Jita hurled a flurry of daggers at him.

The rings on Gigi's hands glowed bright blue as a gust of flames and energy blew out the wall, Jita and her rival jumping outside onto the concourse, I quickly slipped my dress back on.

"What happened here?" Jasmine ran over.

I looked down outside and saw the two standing off an older woman who looked Chinese stepped up wearing a white and gold Cheongsam.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"I found Jita trying to kill the Sword of Maria." Gigi told her.

"Wanda-dono she was the one that-." Jita tried to defend herself.

"Silence both of you!" the woman yelled.

I looked down and saw another little girl with long pink hair wearing a gas mask walking up.

"Milk you're usually listening, who started this?" the older woman asked "The one who makes the first move shall be punished, as is the code." The woman stomped her foot and the ground quaked and splintered.

"Stop it!" I yelled standing in the middle of them "I don't know a lot of what you people are talking about most of the time but…I know that if Jita dies people will be sad so she shouldn't die. That's what I learned from Jasmine-san, your sister."

"You're all…so annoying." Gigi tried blasting us.

My arm tingled and I felt light headed as a mechanized woman appeared and blocked the attack.

"You canceled it out." Gigi gasped.

"So that's the Sword." Wanda noted.

"Wow!" that little girl from earlier clapped and ran up to me "You were awesome Big Sis!"

"Thank you, my name's Tomo." I smiled.

"Will you be Asta's friend?" she asked.

"Of course." I smiled as she kissed my cheek playfully.

"Umm…thank you." Jita came up to me "Miss Sword."

"That's not my name." I teased.

"T-Tomo." She blushed a bit.

_I miss you Mafuyu, and I feel weird being here but we'll meet again soon so till then…_

* * *

_**AN** _

_**Thank you or reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.** _

_**Suggest what you want to see in the future.** _

_**Pick Up Point- Chapter 26** _

_**Till Next Time!** _

 


	19. Time Passes

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Lizzy was sitting alone in the forest, meditating. She was alone now, no master, no friends, just trying to find herself, her place.

"HMM!" she stood up and used her massive sword to bat away an arrow.

She dodged the arrows and cut apart some logs that were also launched at her. She was also out here training with Teresa, trying to grow stronger while finding her purpose. So after her work out she went to a nearby river to wash up with the sister.

"I think you've had enough training." Teresa told her.

"Thanks!" Lizzy smiled "For staying with me all this time."

"Of course, Olivia asked me too, she knew things were escalating too fast." Teresa pressed against her back "Now the final trial for you to join Athos is coming so, let me replenish your Soma."

"HMM!" Lizzy moaned as Teresa pushed inside her, her cock nuzzling deep in her cavity.

"Lizzy." Teresa panted as she acted as a Maria for the girl, giving her sexual energy to use her power.

"Harder Teresa…HMM!" Lizzy splashed in the water as her cute little butt was pumped harder and harder "I need…MORE OHHH!"

Lizzy moaned as she and Teresa fucked in the water, solidifying their relationship.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

In another Forest at a school camping trip Katja was playing in the river with some girls from her class. Most of the girls were in cute swimsuits or young girl bikinis, like Lulu who had on a bikini that showed of her large bust, but Katja was keeping it simple in a school swimsuit.

"I never thought someone like Katja-sama would come to something like this." Lulu commented later at dinner.

"Really, I enjoy relaxing too you know." Katja blinked "I'm also here to do a little work."

"Another job?" Lulu asked tapping her spoon nervously "If you need something…I can."

"How kind of you." Katja laughed finishing her meal "I'll keep that in mind."

As night came around Katja let herself into a cabin nearby, she didn't need Lulu right now, she had one of the older councilors wrapped around her fingers to be her plaything on this trip.

"HHHAA!" the girl moaned as she was tied up by Katja, the girl licking her breasts playfully as she was blindfolded and teased, her teenage cock rising hard to erection.

"Getting so hard from this?" Katja laughed stroking the girl a bit and licking cum off her fingers "You're pathetic Kaori. I'm going for a walk."

"Yes my Queen." She panted.

Katja was heading off to "test" Lizzy and make sure she was worthy of entering Athos as a Qwaser.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**Mafuyu's POV**

"I can't believe this." I looked down "I really am…"

Ever since I got the Sword of Maria a few weeks ago I've been keeping track of some things in a journal and now that I looked at it I was sure.

"I'm growing." I held my penis in my hand.

Just a few weeks ago when I measured I was six inches hard, what I had always been but now, I was nine, and I had an extra quarter inch around too, not to mention my breasts and balls were getting larger.

"What's…happening to me?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Pick Up- Chapter 27**

**Till Next TIme!**

 


	20. Trick

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"Sasha I'm coming in." Mafuyu pushed the door to the library open with a tray of food "Hey you still haven't eaten."

"Sorry I forgot." The white haired girl fixed her reading glasses "Just leave it there, I'll get it later."

"You've been doing this all week." Mafuyu huffed "If you don't take a break soon you'll end up sick."

"Olivia left a lot of documents behind." Sasha explained "I need to know more so I can rescue Tomo and protect you."

"Hmm." Mafuyu smiled a bit "Well I guess it can't be helped then…"

Mafuyu used a spoon to pick up some soup "Say ahh. If you won't eat yourself then I'll make you."

"Jeez." Alexandra took the bowl and fed herself "Hmph."

Mafuyu smiled taking the dishes out on the tray and closed the study door behind her.

"Seems like she's eating well." Mutsumi smiled as Mafuyu stepped out.

"It's you." Mafuyu blinked "Are you stalking me?"

"No, no." Mutsumi giggled "Unless you wanna make a move on Tiyana."

"I'm surprised you're leaving her alone." Mafuyu said.

"I don't need to worry she's head over heels for me." Mutsumi said smugly before pushing up her bust "Unless it's not Tiyana you want but me, trying to pick up where we left off the other day?"

"N-No!" Mafuyu blushed feeling the stirring in her loins, as had become the norm for her lately any sexual thought was turning her on.

"I'm kidding." Mutsumi laughed "But you know Tiyana wasn't always so flirty, when I first met her so was so savage, like a crazy dog, her family is from a powerful linage, one that tends to get played around with by other…so she detests powerful people."

Mafuyu thought it was sad, that Tiyana had lived like that for a time, but for now she needed to focus on helping Sasha, so they could help Tomo.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"When are they going to stop just doing whatever they please." Katja sighed laying out on her couch in a nightgown, Hana and Miyuri in front of her as she casually rubbed her small cock "The recent circuit incidents, I know it's their doing."

While she talked into a cellphone Katja whistled at the two girls and had them strip, humming as she saw their bare bodies. She kept talking on the phone for a bit while rubbing one out, but as she looked over Hana.

"What are you hiding?" she asked hanging up.

"N-Nothing." The girl blushed as Miyuri rubbed her thigh.

"Fine, Miyuri stop, if she won't say then no fun for her." Katja shrugged.

"I-It was Tiyana Fujiomi!" Hana said "She threatened to tell people Katja-sama's secrets unless I…did things for her."

"I see." Katja hummed as the lights in the room flickered "Just who does that bitch think she is?"

* * *

**Later**

Tiyana was walking down the shore of the nearby lake, her toes sinking into the sand as she went. As she was walking though Mutsumi stumbled into her, looking beaten and bruised.

"Run away." The girl whispered "That girl with the doll is…"

"What a wave." Katja stepped over a rock feeling the pressure "I suppose that's to be expected from a beastly girl like you."

The two started fighting, the ground getting blow about as they blasted and fought with each other until suddenly the fight was stopped by Sasha who arrived and erected an iron slab under her feet.

"Don't get in the way!" Katja snapped.

"What are you worried about?" Alexandra glared "You're not my opponent, she is!"

The white-haired girl darted down and slashed at Mutsumi. The orange haired girl jumped back as her disguise broke and revealed the woman in the suit.

"Her!" Katja gasped "That crest making woman!"

"You found me out." The blonde-haired woman smiled and fixed her hair "Well done."

"If you're here now, then I'll hunt you down." Sasha spun her iron into a scythe.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a short update to get back in the mood.**

**Pick Up- Chapter 28**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. Lake

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV  
** "So you deduced that I had tricked the two and come here." The woman in the suit told Alexandra as she ran her hands through her own hair "Well done, but you're already too late."

"Mutsumi is fine, this woman is the Crest Maker, Francine Tanner." Sasha explained.

"She's that woman looking to revive the Holy Roman Empire." Tiyana said.

"Hmm…" Katja was quiet.

"Up until now you've been distributing circuits in the shadows." Sasha grabbed her scythe "But now it's over!"

Before she could land an attack a blue laser beam flew in from out of sight and forced her to block, the force melting her grip.

"What?"

"I told you it was too late." Francie pointed to an upper cliff were a few women were standing, it was the same place the laser flew in from.

"Qwasers." Tiyana said.

"And they look like Adepts." Katja added.

"Excellent timing Gigi." Francine said as a girl who looked similar to her but with shorter hair and a hand adorned with rings stepped down.

"Of course, sister." The other said "We came here to kill these little brats and get our hands on that icon."

"The Cobalt user." Katja said "Georgina Tanner."

"To think they were working together." Sasha said.

"Who cares lets wipe them all out!" Tiyana growled charging up her power.

"I think you're forgetting something." Francine smiled "It looks like the little doll of an empress has it figured out."

"Sasha…who told you about this?" Katja asked.

"Hana."

"And where is she now?"

"With Mafuyu, they should be coming this way." The white-haired girl said.

"That's correct, your precious Marias are right here." Francine pointed to another cliff where a hypnotized Hana had both Mafuyu and Mutsumi bound with circuits.

"You had a puppet circuit on Hana!" the smaller girl yelled.

"I had planned to have her engulf you and Fujiomi in a bloody fight to the death." Francine smiled.

"You!" the air around Tiyana seemed to spark.

"Not so fast sweetie." Gigi said as one of her rings glowed "Reign that in or it might get nasty for your Maria."

A quick beam shot off her ring and burned Mutsumi's top off.

"Watch your attitude or it will be more than her clothes getting blasted." Gigi said grabbing Mutsumi's breast and ringing her tongue around the girls' nipple while rubbing her thigh "Shall we dance?"

She waved her ringed ringers and lights traced behind her movements like a laser show, the beams formed and fired off at the trio who easily defended themselves but with the others in danger they had to fight in a much more passive way.

"Why are you doing this?" Mafuyu asked.

"Because I want the icon, and for that I need the Sword of Maria." Francine explained "I need you."

She used a circuit to force Mafuyu's clothes off "Hana, please make it activate."

The zombie like girl nodded and started kissing Mafuyu's neck, the girl rubbing her hands all over her body. Mafuyu gasped as Hana started rubbing her waist, her hands wrapping around her cock and starting to stroke it as she licked her breast. For Mafuyu who was already experiencing a higher level of arousal she was like putty in Hana's hands, the girls touch making her moan, the circuit burning into light on her arm.

As Mafuyu's arm glowed a copy of Tomo's half of the circuit was deployed and a light shined from under the lake.

"It's there." Francine smiled "Do it."

The other two adepts that came with Gigi were the girl in the hood and the girl in the gas mask. They joined hands and the water parted to reveal a decrepit temple under the lake.

"There it is." The villainess smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up- CH 29**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
